Auf ewig
by kokosnuss
Summary: Tagebuch einer dunklen Liebe. Jack Weasley, Urenkel von Hermine und Ron findet ein altes Tagebuch von Harry. (Genaugenommen geht es um HarryDraco .)
1. Kapitel

Schon wieder was Neues. Ich hab das jetzt einfach veröffentlicht, weil ich schlichtweg gespannt auf eure Meinung dazu bin ^^.

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören JKR und ich verdiene damit kein Geld.  
Rating: PG-13 (wahrscheinlich unangebracht, aber ich geh auf Nummer sicher.)  
Pairing: Harry/Draco, (Hermine/Ron)  
Teil: 1/?  
A/N: Harry wird mal wieder gequält, aber völlig anders als in "Am Ende" (* schleichwerbung betreib*). Außerdem sind Harry und Draco irgendwie OOC. Die Daten basieren auf der Zeitrechnung, dass Harry und Co. 1980 geboren wurden.   
Wer hat Lust auf einen Betajob? Hab zwar eine, aber die hat Schulstress und wird von mir regelrecht zugemüllt. Ich glaub ich brauch noch eine ^^. (Bei Interesse bitte unter kokosnussi@yahoo.de melden.)

**Auf ewig**

Dezember anno 2076

Jakob Ronald Weasley, genannt Jack, hatte überhaupt keine Lust auf ein familiäres Weihnachtsfest. Er war sechzehn und fühlte sich viel zu erwachsen für solch sentimentalen Quatsch. Außerdem hatte er überhaupt keine Lust das Zimmer mit drei seiner Cousins zu teilen, die allesamt jünger waren als er. Kinder!

Warum hatten seine Eltern auch gemeint, schon zwei Tage früher zu Urgroßmutter Hermine fahren zu müssen? Okay, das Haus war echt klasse, es war ziemlich groß, hatte viele Erker und Türmchen und einen riesigen Garten, aber für die komplette Verwandtschaft über drei Generationen hinweg war es einfach zu klein, viel zu klein, lächerlich klein. Auch wenn einige der Verwandten draußen im Garten campten. Ihn hatte man ja wieder nicht lassen. Das war so unfair!

„Jack, hilfst du uns mal?", rief seine Mutter aus der Küche. Jack tat so, als hätte er nichts gehört und beeilte sich im Wohnzimmer zu verschwinden.

Dort saß Urgroßmutter Hermine in ihrem Schaukelstuhl vor dem Kamin, eine ganze Horde kleiner, meist rothaariger Kinder, zu ihren Füßen, und erzählte aus ihrer Schulzeit. Erzählte von ihren Abenteuern die sie mit Ron Weasley, ihrem zukünftigen Mann, und dem berühmten Harry Potter erlebt hatte. Gerade erzählte sie davon, wie die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet worden war und die Kinder hingen gebannt an ihren Lippen. Jack kannte diese Geschichte bereits auswendig. Okay, zugegeben es war echt spannend, aber er war jetzt zu alt, um sich noch diese Geschichten anzuhören. Warum passierten solche Sachen eigentlich nie ihm? 

Schon oft hatte er davon geträumt, selbst ein Auserwählter zu sein, unglaubliche Abenteuer in der Schule zu erleben, die Welt zu retten und in die Geschichte einzugehen. Stattdessen war er nur Sucher und Vertrauensschüler. Wirkliche Abenteuer hatte er bis jetzt keine erlebt. 

Wie gern wäre er damals mit Granny, seinem Urgroßvater und Harry Potter zur Schule gegangen. Das wäre so hyper! Dann hätte er Abenteuer ohne Ende erlebt, hätte die ganzen Legenden persönlich kennengelernt, die damals gegen Tom Verlost Riddle gekämpft und gesiegt hatten. Das wäre so... so... hyper!

Dann würde jedes Kind seinen Namen kennen, dann wäre er eine Legende. Naja, viele kannten seinen Namen – Weasley. Schließlich hatte er ja berühmte Vorfahren. 

Jack schlich sich aus dem Wohnzimmer. Man stelle sich einmal vor, genau da wo er jetzt ging, war auch Harry Potter einmal gegangen. Der Held der Nation hatte die letzten Wochen seines Lebens hier verbracht. Es gab Leute, die hätten darum aus diesem Haus gerne ein Museum gemacht, aber Granny Hermine hatte das nicht zugelassen. 

Seine Oma Victoria war damals zehn Jahre alt gewesen. Manchmal erzählte sie von Harrys Aufenthalt. Jack hatte es kaum glauben könne, als sie berichtet hatte, dass Harry lange Haare und einen Vollbart gehabt hatte. Auf den Bildern in den Schulbüchern hatte er immer kurze Haare und keinen Bart. Aber sie hatte Beweisphotos. Außerdem erzählte sie manchmal eine Geschichte von denen sie behauptete, dass Harry sie ihr und ihren Geschwistern erzählt hätte. Geschichten aus all den Ländern in denen Harry angeblich nach dem Tod von Riddle gewesen war. Jack wollte später auch durch die Welt reisen. Das war hyper!

Er wollte überhaupt so hyper werden wie Harry Potter. Das wollte eigentlich fast jeder und die Mädels standen drauf. 

„Jack, Junge, komm und hilf deinem Opa. Er findet seine Zähne nicht mehr", laberte ihn da eine seiner Tanten an. Warum half sie ihm nicht selbst?

„Ja ja"; meinte Jack nur. „Ich seh mal oben nach."

Gerade erklomm er die Treppen, als aus der Küche einer seiner Cousinen kam – Paula. Ihre braunen Augen entdeckten ihn natürlich sofort und das sechsjährige Biest leckte sich die Lippen. 

Diese kleine Irre hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt ihn zu heiraten. Darum nutzte sie jede Gelegenheit ihm nachzustellen und ihn wenn möglich abzuknutschen. Die Erwachsenen fanden das nur süß. Er fand es widerlich und entwürdigend. Jack hetzte die Treppen hinauf. Paula hinterher. 

Wo konnte man sich in diesem überfüllten Haus nur verstecken? Da fiel sein Blick auf die Luke, die zum Dachboden führte. Eigentlich durften sie da nicht hinauf. Aber das war ein Notfall. 

Neugierig sah sich Jack in dem schwach beleuchteten Raum um. Überall standen Kisten, Kartons, alte Möbel. Vielleicht verbargen sich hier oben richtige Schätze oder gar Abenteuer. 

Jack machte sich daran, alles genau unter die Lupe zu nehmen und stieß irgendwann auf eine alte, hässliche Stoffreisetasche, an der sich schon Generationen von Motten gelabt hatten. Die passte nun überhaupt nicht hierher, was sie ziemlich interessant machte. 

Jack hockte sich vor die Tasche und öffnete sie. Nichts als alte Kleider und ein Buch. Ein unbeschriftetes Buch. Jack schlug es auf.

__

Tagebuch Band 12

2013 - 

Stand da in einer etwas krakeligen Handschrift. Ein altes Tagebuch. Musste aus der Zeit stammen, als Harry Potter hier gewesen war. Hyper! 

__

24. November 2013; Shanghai

Habe beschlossen nach England zurückzukehren. Ob 12 Jahre Exil genug waren, wird sich herausstellen.

12 Jahre Exil? Harry Potter war 12 Jahre durch die Welt gereist! Und von der Zeit her passte es auch! Und warum sollten diese Reisetasche nicht Harry Potter gehört haben? Aufgeregt las Jack weiter.

__

1. Dezember 2013; London 

Ich bin zu Hause. 

Meine Freunde haben eine Überraschungsparty für mich gegeben. Leider fand ich keine Worte um ihnen zu sagen, wie viel mir das bedeutet hat. Ich finde immer noch keine.   
Fred und George, beide verheiratet und Väter von jeweils drei Kindern, haben sich kein bisschen verändert und Molly ebenso wenig. Sie scheint in ihrer Rolle als Großmutter richtig aufzugehen.

Neville ist mit Luna Lovegood verheiratet. Das passt. Moody lebt immer noch, der alte Kauz. Ginny hat Dean Thomas geheiratet und hat einen sechsjährigen Sohn. Ganz schöner Racker. Percy und Penelope haben zwei Töchter namens Prudence und Philippa. Furchtbare Gören. 

Hermine und Ron. Ich liebe diese beiden großartigen Menschen. Wie gerne wäre ich bei ihrer Hochzeit dabei gewesen. Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt war das für mich unmöglich und die beiden wissen darum oder können es doch zumindest erahnen. 

Wenn ich mir meinen bisherigen Aufschrieb so ansehe, könnte man meinen ich würde morgen schon wieder abreisen und müsste deshalb alles ganz genau festhalten. Aber ich bleibe, zumindest noch eine Weile.

Nicht zuletzt wegen Hermines erstaunlich guten Kochkünsten.

Das musste wirklich das Tagebuch von Harry Potter sein. Hyper! Oh wow, wie gerne wäre er bei dieser Überraschungsparty dabei gewesen!

__

9. Dezember 2013

Ich hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, dass ich das jemals wieder denken, fühlen würde, aber: das Leben ist schön. 

Diese fröhlichen Weasleys stecken einen regelrecht an mit ihrer guten Laune und ihrer Lebensfreude. Außerdem bin ich geradezu vernarrt in die Kinder. 

Victoria ist zehn und das Ebenbild ihrer Mutter, Äußerlich wie Innerlich. Christopher Arthur, ist der zweitälteste und acht Jahre alt. Ein typischer Weasley. Duncan ist 7 und hat das Aussehen seiner Mutter und den Charakter seines Vaters. William ist 4 und die perfekte Mischung der beiden.

__

13. Dezember 2013

Während ich das hier schreibe sitze ich in unserem alten Haus, in der kleinen Bibliothek. Um mich herum nichts als Verfall. 

Ich weiß, ich hätte nicht hierher kommen dürfen. Aber ich musste, er hat mich gerufen.

Oh ja, er ist immer noch hier, nicht als Geist, aber ich spüre ihn, rieche seinen Duft zwischen all dem Moder.

Ich sitze da, wie früher, warte darauf, dass er endlich heimkommt. Ich glaube zu hören, wie unten die Haustüre aufgeht, seine Schritte, diese ach so vertrauen Schritte, wie sie die Treppe heraufkommen. Mein Herz schlägt schneller in der Erwartung ihn zu sehen. Ich drehe mich um, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, doch der Türrahmen ist leer. Natürlich. 

Ein Windhauch streift meine Wange wie eine Liebkosung. Ich weine. 

Ist das nicht verrückt? Ich liebe ihn noch immer, kann ihn nicht hassen, kann es nicht abstellen.

Meine Hand gleitet hinauf zu meiner Brust, legt sich an die Stelle, an der er mir sein Zeichen, das Zeichen der Malfoys eingebrannt hat. Ich sehe die Szene deutlich vor mir. Höre wie er mir zuflüstert, spüre seinen warmen süßen Atem, während er sanft über mein verbranntes Fleisch streicht „Du bist mein – auf ewig."

Er hatte Recht.

Ich sollte gehen. Hermine wartet mit dem Essen. 

Es war ein Fehler herzukommen.

Jack schluckte. Oh Junge. Hastig schlug er das Buch zu, legte es wieder in die Tasche. Dann verschwand er so schnell wie möglich vom Dachboden. Er war nie hier gewesen, hatte das nie gelesen.

„Kann ich irgendwas helfen?", fragte Jack als er die Küche betrat.

######

Ihr wisst ja, wenn ihr mir was zu sagen habt (egal was! ^^), dann reviewt. (Vor allem, wenn ihr wollt, dass Jack in dem Tagebuch weiterliest.)


	2. Kapitel

Leute, ich bin überwältigt. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Ich hoffe nur, dass euch das zweite Kapitel ebenso gut gefällt. (Wenn nicht, dann tut wenigstens so * ggg*.)  
  
Dank geht an dieser Stelle an meine beiden (neuen) Betas LeakyC und Janina. 

  
Und jetzt übergebe ich das Wort an Jakob Ronald Weasley und Mr. Potter ^^.

2.

Nachts lag Jack noch lange wach. Er konnte nicht vergessen, was er da gelesen hatte und es machte ihn nervös. Da oben lag ein Tagebuch von Harry Potter, von DEM Harry Potter, seinem Helden, und wartete nur darauf, gelesen zu werden, von ihm, Jack. Das war die einmalige Gelegenheit seinem Idol ganz nahe zu kommen, Einblick zu nehmen in seine Gedanken, möglicherweise von ihm zu lernen. Ja, zu lernen wie man dermaßen hyper wurde. Dieser letzte Eintrag, naja, jeder hatte mal einen schlechten Tag und wahrscheinlich hatte er da beim Lesen etwas völlig falsch verstanden. 

Seine Mutter war ja sowieso der Ansicht, dass Jack mehr lesen sollte. Und mal ehrlich, was Besseres konnte er ja wohl kaum finden. Nicht nur, dass es unheimlich spannend war, ein altes Tagebuch von Mr. Hyper persönlich zu lesen, nein, Jack tat dadurch auch etwas für seine Bildung, für seinen kulturellen Intellekt, wie seine Lehrer das immer auszudrücken pflegten. Wenn er dieses Tagebuch lesen würde, dann grenzte das ja schon fast an wissenschaftliche Quellenarbeit. Möglicherweise tat er der Menschheit sogar einen riesigen Gefallen, wenn er es las. Es war ja nicht auszuschließen, dass in dem Tagebuch einige supergeheime Geheimnisse verborgen waren, die der Welt im Kampf gegen das Böse helfen würden. Und er, als Spezialist für dieses Buch, würde dann zum Anführer einer kleinen geheimen Sondereinsatztruppe, die als einzige die Welt vor dem Bösen bewahren konnte. Hyper.

Die Sache war also klar, befand Jack. Er würde dieses Tagebuch lesen und zwar jetzt. Entschlossen machte er sich auf den Weg zum Dachboden.

__

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack hatte sich wieder unter seine Bettdecke verkrochen und schlug nun im Lichte seines Zauberstabs das Tagebuch auf. 

16. Dezember 2013

Es schneit wieder. Die Jungs toben draußen herum und Victoria hilft Hermine beim Plätzchen backen. Ich sitze an dem großen, runden Küchentisch und sehe ihnen dabei zu. Genieße die heimelige Atmosphäre der Küche, den Duft von frischem Weihnachtsgebäck. 

Ab und zu wirft Hermine mir einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Ich glaube, sie spürt meine Unruhe, meine dunklen Gedanken, auch wenn ich versuche, sie hinter einer weiterhin fröhlichen Fassade zu verbergen. 

Die Schatten der Vergangenheit drohen mich einzuholen, nachdem ich ihnen zwölf Jahre davongelaufen bin. 

Na, das klang doch schon wieder besser, fand Jack. Das man die Vergangenheit nicht einfach vergessen konnte, war klar. Ihm würde es auch nicht anders gehen, wenn er gegen so einen Superbösewicht hätte antreten müssen. Klar hatte man als Held immer eine Gruppe von Leuten um sich, aber als heroischer Einzelgänger hatte man nun mal die ganze psychische Belastung alleine zu tragen. Man war schließlich für alle verantwortlich, war das Hauptziel fieser Attacken und vertraute sich natürlich niemandem an, weil man nur so vor innerer Stärke strotzte und nichts und niemanden brauchte. Jack schüttelte den Kopf, als er merkte, dass er schon wieder mit offenen Augen träumte. Seufzend las er weiter.

__ __

18. Dezember 2013

Heute Nacht habe ich zum ersten Mal seit acht Jahren wieder von ihm geträumt. Er war so nah, so real. Ich habe seine Haut gespürt, seine weichen Haare, seine Lippen, seinen warmen Körper. Habe seine Stimme gehört. Diese Stimme, die so sanft und zärtlich, so leidenschaftlich sein konnte. Das Haus ist leer ohne ihn. Das Leben ist leer. Er war der Mittelpunkt meines Lebens, hat sich dazu gemacht. 

Er fehlt mir.

Ähm, meinte Harry mit „er" etwa schon wieder diesen Malfoy-Typen? Irgendwie schien der gute Mann da etwas ziemlich zu verdrehen, so hyper er auch war. Die Malfoys hatten auf Riddles Seite gestanden. Lucius Malfoy war ein enger Vertrauter dieses Irren gewesen und Draco Malfoy war während der Schulzeit bekanntermaßen der erklärte Feind von Harry gewesen und sein Name war erst auf der Totenbilanzliste nach Harrys Sieg wieder aufgetaucht. Ob Harry vielleicht eigentlich eine „sie" gemeint hatte? Irgendeine Cousine von diesem Draco? 

21. Dezember 2013

Die Vergangenheit drängt sich immer mehr in meine Gedanken. Oft tauchen jetzt Bilder, Szenen auf und ich vergesse völlig die Gegenwart um mich herum. 

Alle im Haus schlafen und ich frage mich, wie das alles angefangen hat.

Ich glaube es war in meinem sechsten Schuljahr. Den ganzen Sommer über hatte ich an den Tod von Sirius gedacht, an dem ich mir nach wie vor die Schuld gab, und mir Gedanken wegen der Prophezeiung gemacht. Es ist für einen Sechzehnjährigen nicht gut, den ganzen Sommer über in seinem Zimmer zu sitzen oder im Garten zu arbeiten und über solch finsteren Sachen zu brüten. Ein Junge in diesem Alter sollte mit Freunden unterwegs sein, seine Freundin auf ein Eis einladen, Spaß haben. 

Dann ging es endlich wieder nach Hogwarts, weg von den Dursleys, weg von den dunklen Gedanken. Doch ich hatte mich verändert, während dieses Sommers. Ich war nachdenklicher geworden, hatte mich mehr in mich zurückgezogen, war nach außen stärker und nach innen verletzlicher geworden. Doch ich war nicht der Einzige, der sich verändert hatte. Das zeigte bereits die erste Begegnung mit ihm, Draco. (Es fällt mir schwer diesen Namen auch nur zu denken. Es tut weh.)

Für die anderen war diese Veränderung, denke ich, nicht sichtbar. Sie sahen nur den elenden Malfoy, der mich wie immer ärgerte und provozierte. Doch diese Provokation hatte sich geändert. Seine Blicke sprachen eine völlig andere Sprache als sein Mund.

Zunächst meinte ich, mir das nur einzubilden. Dann tat ich es als neues Spiel von Draco ab und versuchte es zu ignorieren, was mir aber immer schwerer fiel. Diese flammenden Blicke, mit denen er mich ansah und manchmal auszog, die zufälligen Berührungen. Irgendwann begann mein Körper darauf anzusprechen, ebenso meine Seele. Glücklicherweise war das Schuljahr dann zu Ende und ich konnte in den Ligusterweg flüchten. 

Doch im siebten Schuljahr ging es da weiter, wo es aufgehört hatte. Bis es schließlich zu dieser schicksalhaften Begegnung kam. 

Es war Samstagabend, die Prüfungen rückten immer näher und ich hatte draußen einige Runden auf dem Besen gedreht, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Gerade war ich auf dem Weg in den Gryffindorturm, als mir Draco in den Weg trat, alleine, ohne seine Gorillas Crabbe und Goyle.

„Wo hast du denn deine Gorillas gelassen, Malfoy?", fragte ich.

„Hast du etwa Angst, mich alleine zu sehen?"

„Angst vor dir? Wohl kaum." (Oh doch, ich hatte Angst. Angst vor dem, was möglicherweise passieren würde, Angst vor meiner Reaktion.)

„Solltest du aber. Ich beiße nämlich." Mit diesen Worten kam Draco auf mich zu und blieb dicht vor mir stehen. Ich wich nicht zurück. Nur keine Blöße vor Malfoy geben, auch wenn mich seine Nähe irritierte und mir die Angst fast den Magen umdrehte.

„Soll ich das jetzt als naiven Mut oder als Einladung verstehen?", grinste Malfoy. „Käme ohnehin auf das Gleiche raus." Kaum hatte er den Satz beendet, presste er auch schon seine Lippen auf meine, zunächst eher brutal, aber als ich nicht zurückzuckte, wurde er sanfter. Zärtlich ließ er seine Zunge über meine Lippen gleiten und ich gewährte ihm Einlass. Ich dachte nicht mehr, fühlte nur noch. Die Angst war gänzlich verflogen, war einem äußerst angenehmen, warmen Kribbeln gewichen. Draco legte mir eine Hand in den Nacken und schlang mir den anderen Arm um die Hüfte, zog mich enger an ihn. Völlig berauscht von diesem Kuss, nahm ich sein Gesicht in meine Hände und begann den Kuss leidenschaftlich zu erwidern. Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir da standen und uns küssten, doch irgendwann zog Draco sich zurück. 

„Triff mich morgen Abend im Raum der Wünsche", hauchte er in mein Ohr. 

Ich nickte nur, unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen. 

Dann löste er sich von mir und ging davon.

Der Morgen graut bereits. Ich sollte noch etwas schlafen. Dunkle Augenringe werden Hermine bestimmt nicht davon überzeugen, dass es mir gut geht.

Jack schluckte. Das war.... das war... das war gar nicht gut. 

Warum gab sich Harry die Schuld an Sirius Tod? Der war doch bei einem Einsatz für den Orden gestorben. 

Wieso schrieb Harry, dass er verletzlicher geworden war? Er war ein Held. Helden waren nicht verletzlich, sie waren stark!

Und was zum Riddle lief mit diesem Draco?! Diese elende Schwuchtel!!... Nicht, dass er war gegen Schwule hatte. Es gab ja sogar welche in seiner Verwandtschaft, aber im Zusammenhang mit Harry Potter, war das – einfach – nicht - okay. Äh, und Harry hatte den Kuss auch noch erwidert. Das konnte nicht sein!!! Dieses Tagebuch war eine Fälschung!!!! Eine ganz üble Verleumdung!!!!!

Zornig fluchend pfefferte Jack das Buch auf den Boden. 

„Was machst du denn da?"; nuschelte sein Cousin Severus verschlafen. 

„Gar nichts"; knurrte Jack. „Schlaf weiter."

„Wohl machst du was."

Boah, diese bekloppten Kinder von Tante Alice. 

„Schlaf einfach!", zischte Jack.

„Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen."

Dieser kleine zehnjährige Volldepp wollte wohl unbedingt eine Abreibung.

„Entweder du hältst jetzt die Klappe und schläfst weiter oder ich stopf dich ins Klo."

„Das sag ich vorher meiner Mama."

„Glaub mir, so schnell wie ich dich geschnappt hab, kannst du nicht mal gucken."

Jack hörte seinen Cousin nach Luft schnappen, dann raschelte eine Decke und dann war wieder Ruhe. Na also. Wäre doch gelacht gewesen, wenn er mit diesem Bengel nicht fertig geworden wäre. 

Dann kehrten Jacks Gedanken zum eigentlichen Problem zurück – dem Tagebuch. Angewidert hob er es auf und versteckte es unter seiner Matratze. Morgen würde er dieses böse Stück Papier verbrennen. Ja, gleich Morgen. Gähnend streckte sich der Junge unter seiner Decke und war auch schon im nächsten Moment eingeschlafen.

#####

@Silverwolfe: Genug Enthüllungen für das zweite Kapitel? ^^

@Angel-Liam: Ich weiß ziemlich genau worauf ich hinaus will * hehe*. Ich hoffe, das war jetzt nicht nur Herumgelaber und Erzählen...

@Frozen: Hab leider (oder zum Glück * g*) keine Großfamilie, nur das pure Chaos ^^. Mit dem Stammbaum hast du mich auf was gebracht... ist bereits in Arbeit ^^.

@Maia May: Ich muss gestehen, mir wird Jack auch immer sympathischer ^^. * seufz* Armer Bub.

@Ivine: Ich weiß es * hehe*.

@Virginia: Schneller ging nicht.

@Archra: Lies nicht so viel, schreib lieber weiter * g*.

@Angel1344: Zufrieden? ^^

@LeakyC: Na, was soll ich denn zu dir sagen? ^^ 

@Tolotos: Immer diese Drohungen.... * g*. Aber danke für das Kompliment. Ron ist tot, 2060 gestorben, also in dem Jahr, als Jack zur Welt kam.

@brisana-brownie: Oh wei, steh nur wieder auf ( sonst gewöhn ich mich noch an solche Zustände ^^).

@Tarivi: Genau, immer schön weiterschreiben ^^. 

@Maruchina: Okay, das war deutlich * g*.

@Ralna: Ich mach dich verrückt? Gar nicht gewusst, dass ich ansteckend bin ^^.


	3. Kapitel

Werbung: Die Geschichten von Leaky Cauldron anno 1985 sind ein absolutes Muss für alle FF-Leser und -Genießer. Wirklich großartige Autorin. (* zu leaky schiel* So recht? * g*)

A/N: Tut mir leid, dass in dieser Geschichte so viele fremde Personen auftauchen. Um nicht völlig die Übersicht zu verlieren, hab ich einen Stammbaum erstellt. Mit den allerwichtigsten Figuren werdet ihr euch hoffentlich noch "anfreunden" können. (Zu finden unter:   
de.geocities.com(Schrägstrich)kokosnussi   
für das (Schrägstrich) das entsprechende Symbol einsetzen. Sorry, anders bekomm ichs net hin. Wenn ich dieses Symbol wirklich einfüg verweigert ff.net die Hälfte vom Text und wenn ich einen Link setzt, den zeigts erst gar nicht an.)

Es wird etwas kitschig... (Aber was solls? Das Schmalz muss triefen * g*!)

****

3.

Ziemlich missgelaunt schlich sich Jack am nächsten Morgen in die Küche. Neun Uhr, das war doch keine Zeit! Schon gar nicht, wenn man erst um zwei Uhr geschlafen hatte. Aber in diesem überfüllten Haus konnte man sich Ausschlafen abschminken. 

Brummelnd setzte er sich an den runden Küchentisch, schenkte sich Kaffee ein und schnappte sich einen Toast. Überall um ihn herum wuselten Leute durcheinander. Das Haus glich wirklich einem Ameisenhaufen. Schrecklich! 

Genervt sah Jack aus dem Fenster. Im Garten tobten bereits einige Kinder herum. Sie lachten, hüpften, wälzten sich im Schnee. Genau dieses Bild musste Harry auch gesehen haben, als er vor 63 Jahren hier gesessen hatte. Nur, dass Jack jetzt quasi die Enkel der Kinder von damals sah. Möglicherweise saß er sogar genau am selben Platz wie Harry damals. Schon komisch irgendwie. Gedankenversunken schaute Jack weiter aus dem Fenster. 

„Jack, schläfst du?", fragte seine Mutter Emma neckend. 

„Was? Nein, in diesem Haus kann man nicht schlafen", antwortete Jack patzig. 

Seine Mutter lächelte nur und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Scheitel. Bah! Er war doch kein kleines Kind mehr!

„Vielleicht solltest du einfach früher schlafen", schlug sie vor und verschwand aus der Küche.

Hätte er ja, aber dieses verdammte Tagebuch hatte ihn ja nicht in Ruhe gelassen. Er sollte es wirklich verbrennen. 

Plötzlich schlangen sich zwei kleine, weiche Arme um seinen Hals und nasse Lippen setzten laut schmatzend Küsschen auf seine Wange.

„Paula", jammerte Jack und versuchte sich von seiner kleinen Cousine zu befreien. Na ja, genau genommen war sich nicht mal seine richtige Cousine. Ihr Opa war Christopher Weasley, ein Bruder von Jacks Oma Victoria. Aber in dieser riesigen Familie, legte man nicht allzu viel Wert auf solche Feinheiten.

Irgendwie gelang es ihm schließlich dem küssenden Schraubstock zu entkommen und er flüchtete aus der Küche. Was für ein beschissener Tag. 

Verärgert trottete er in „sein" Zimmer zurück, holte das Tagebuch unter der Matratze hervor und überlegte, wo er es am besten verbrenne konnte. Einfach in den Kamin schmeißen? Hm, was wenn ihn jemand dabei sah? 

„Was mach ich nur mit dir?", fragte Jack das Buch und strich über den Deckel. Eigentlich konnte das arme Ding ja gar nichts dafür, dass man solche Sachen in es hineingeschrieben hatte. Hm, was war wohl im Raum der Wünsche passiert? Nein, nein, nein! Er wollte das nicht wissen!

Keine fünf Minuten später saß Jack im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett, das Buch aufgeschlagen in den Händen, die Nase tief darin vergraben.

23.12.2013

Das Holz im Kamin knistert und knackt leise vor sich hin. Draco und ich haben auch oft vor dem Kamin gelegen, auf weichen Fellen und haben uns geliebt. Bei Merlin, er konnte so zärtlich, so sanft sein. Vor allem wenn er die Stellen meines Körpers liebkoste, die er zuvor verletzt hatte. Er wusste genau wo und wie er mich berühren musste. Er hat mich alles vergessen lassen, meine Sorgen, meine Freunde, meine Vergangenheit, meine Zukunft, mich selbst. 

Hermine hat gerade hereingeschaut, besorgt hat sie mich gemustert und gefragt, ob ich nicht auch endlich ins Bett gehen will. Aber ich kann nicht schlafen. Ich bleibe lieber hier vor dem Kamin und versinke in Erinnerungen, erinnere mich, wie ich den Raum der Wünsche betrat und sich mein ganzes Leben veränderte.

__

Draco wartete bereits auf mich. Er stand an einem der Fenster, sah nach draußen und seine hochgewachsene Gestalt wurde vom Licht der untergehenden Sonne in eine flammende Aura gehüllt. (Draco liebte es die Sonnenuntergänge zu betrachten und ich liebte es, zu sehen, wie er für wenige Minuten, von dem feurigen Licht in ein überirdisches Wesen, einem zornigen Engel gleich, verwandelt wurde.)

Zögernd betrat ich den Raum, der sich nicht allzu sehr vom Übungsraum von DA unterschied. Er war kleiner und die Buchsammlung fehlte. Stattdessen gab es ein bequemes Sofa, weiche Teppiche und Kissen sowie einige Kerzenständer. 

Unsicher und zugegebenermaßen etwas verängstigt blieb ich mitten im Raum stehen. Was würde jetzt kommen? Das, was ich hoffte und vor dem ich gleichzeitig eine höllische Angst hatte? 

„Du bist also gekommen", stellte Draco fest und wandte sich zu mir.

Ich verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust. „Und jetzt, Malfoy?" Mein Herz raste und ich versuchte, nach außen hin völlig ruhig zu erscheinen.

„Nun, Harry, das hier ist der Raum der Wünsche. Also wünsch dir was", meinte Draco nun nachsichtig lächelnd.

Während dieser wenigen Sätzen war auch das letzte Sonnenlicht gewichen und der Raum wurde jetzt nur noch von unzähligen Kerzen erleuchtet. 

„Was soll das, Dra... Malfoy?", fragte ich verunsichert. Was sollte das alles? Was tat ich hier überhaupt?

Draco kam auf mich zu, blieb dicht vor mir stehen. Seine Augen suchten meine und er nahm meinen Blick gefangen. 

„Gibt es denn gar nichts, das du dir wünschst, Harry?", fragte er sanft.

Bei diesen Worten wurde mein Körper von einer leichten Gänsehaut überzogen. Natürlich gab es Dinge, die ich mir wünschte, doch ich brachte kein Wort heraus.

Langsam wanderte Draco um mich herum und blieb schließlich hinter mir stehen. Ich konnte seinen warmen Atem an meinem Ohr spüren, jedoch nicht seinen Körper.

„Ist es möglich, dass der Junge, der lebt, vollkommen glücklich ist? Aber Harry, warum bist du dann hier?", hauchte der Blonde in mein Ohr und wohlige Schauer jagten meinen Rücken hinunter. Ich merkte, wie sich meine Atmung vertiefte, konnte es nicht verhindern. Spürte, wie meine Fassade zu bröckeln begann. Bei Merlin, ich konnte doch nicht Draco Malfoy meine intimsten, meine verzweifeltsten Wünsche anvertrauen, zu denen auch er gehörte.

Plötzlich legten sich weiche, sanfte Lippen auf meinen Nacken, hauchten einen Kuss auf meine Haut. Weitere Schauer jagten durch meinen Körper und ich schloss die Augen. Ein weiterer schmetterlingsgleicher Kuss und meiner Kehle entrang sich ein leiser Seufzer. 

„Lass mich deine Wünsche erfüllen, Harry", wisperte Draco und ließ seine Lippen über die empfindliche Haut unterhalb meines Ohres streifen.

„Ja", seufzte ich leise und gab den letzten Rest meiner Abwehr auf. „Liebe mich, beschütze mich, nimm die Verantwortung von mir, lass mich alles vergessen." 

Und das tat Draco an diesem Abend unter unzähligen, zärtlichen Küssen und Berührungen und schließlich der vereinigenden Umarmung, in der ich mich völlig verlor. 

Danach lag ich dicht an Draco geschmiegt in seine Armen. Er hielt mich fest, flüsterte mir Zärtlichkeiten ins Ohr, ließ mich schwach sein und gab mir gleichzeitig ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit. 

Ich dachte nur noch an das Hier-und-Jetzt, fühlte mich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben wirklich glücklich. Tränen traten in meine Augen, suchten sich einen Weg meine Wangen hinunter und benetzten Dracos Brust. Und gleichzeitig stieg wieder Angst in mir auf. Was, wenn dieser Abend vorüber war? Dann wäre wieder alles beim Alten. Unfähig, es zu verhindern, begann ich zu zittern. Sanft hob Draco meinen Kopf, blickte mir mit seinen eisgrauen Augen bis auf den Grund meiner Seele. 

„Solange ich bei dir bin, ist alles gut", flüsterte er und begann meine Tränen wegzuküssen. 

Draco hatte nicht einmal drei Stunden gebraucht, um zu erreichen, dass ich ihm verfiel. Ich hatte an diesem Abend den ersten Schritt getan, mich Draco völlig auszuliefern und für mich war es der erste Schritt auf dem Weg in mein privates Paradies, meine eigene, kleine Hölle.

„Hey Jack!"

Jack zuckte erschrocken zusammen, schlug das Buch zu und sah zur Tür. 

„Deiner Gesichtsfarbe nach zu schließen, muss das ja ein ganz schön heißes Buch sein"; scherzte sein Cousin Bill und er und sein jüngerer Bruder Fenton grinsten Jack breit an.

„Nein, ihr habt mich nur erschreckt, ihr Idioten! Warum kommt ihr erst heute?"

Bill und Fenton gehörten zu Jacks Lieblingsverwandten. Bill war wie Jack ein Gryffindor und ging mit Jack in eine Klasse und Fenton war ein Ravenclaw und zwei Klassen unter ihnen.

„Grandpa Duncan ist in letzter Zeit etwas zerstreut und da er nun bei uns wohnt, hatten wir in den letzten Tagen alle Hände voll zu tun. Mutter meint, dass das so nicht weitergehen kann. Na ja, das Übliche eben", erklärte Bill. „Und du darfst dieses Mal das Zimmer mit unseren drei Bekloppten teilen, ja?"

„Ja ja, lacht ihr nur", grummelte Jack. 

„Hat es Paula immer noch auf dich abgesehen?", fragte nun Fenton.

„Heute morgen schon noch", grinste Jack. Ah, endlich jemand zum Reden, jemand, dem er sein Leid klagen konnte. 

„Na, komm du armer Wurm von Vertrauensschüler, möbeln wir mal ein paar von unseren Verwandten mit etwas Schnee auf!"

Den restlichen Vormittag brachten die drei damit zu, ihre jüngeren Cousins und Cousinen zu ärgern und als nach dem Mittagessen Onkel Leighton auftauchte, war der Tag für Jack gerettet. Onkel Leighton war - nach einhelliger Meinung von Jack, Bill und Fenton - der zweite Mister Hyper. 

Leighton schaffte es denn auch, zwei Quidditchteams aus der Verwandtschaft aufzustellen und so verging der Nachmittag wie im Flug. Jack bekam sogar noch einen dicken Siegesschmatz von Paula, als er den Schnatz fing und lachend wirbelte er seine kleine Cousine durch die Luft, so dass diese vor Vergnügen nur so quietschte.

Am Abend saßen alle gemütlich im magisch-vergrößerten Wohnzimmer beisammen, wo Granny Hermine die Muggelweihnachtsgeschichte erzählte, so wie sie es jedes Jahr tat. Obwohl Jack versuchte, seine hypermäßige Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, lehnte er sich doch an seine Mutter und genoss die Wärme und die Liebe, die den Raum erfüllten. 

Erst als Jack am späten Abend müde und glücklich in sein Bett fiel, dachte er wieder an das Tagebuch und an Harry Potter, der niemals eine richtige Familie gehabt hatte und eine für ihn unerklärliche Traurigkeit legte sich über sein Herz.

Das Tagebuch war mit Sicherheit eine Lüge, wenn auch eine äußerst interessante. Aber vielleicht steckte mehr Wahrheit dahinter, als Jack sich eingestehen wollte?

Wie stark war ein Held wirklich? Wie stark konnte ein Mensch sein, der völlig alleine war?

Diese Fragen drängten sich Jack auf und hinderten ihn am Einschlafen.

#######

@merilflower: mach ich doch glatt ^^.

@pirat: mit drohungen wär ich vorsichtig... so ein urlaub auf einer karibischen insel, käm mir nämlich gar nicht ungelegen * g*.

@ralna: oh wei, ich halt dich von deinen häuslichen pflichten ab. kann ich das verantworten? tja, was ist mit draco passiert... bald werden wir es erfahren...

@Virginia: immer noch zu kurz? stimmt, die familie an sich ist nicht wichtig, nur jack und noch ein chara, der im nächsten kapitel auftaucht... ^^

@Tarivi: ich vergess gelegentlich auch mal zu reviewen (bin zeitweise etwas zerstreuut ^^). außerdem warst du krank und das entschuldigt alles * g*. du gehörst zu den leuten, die tatsächlich meinen, dass ich einen schreibstil hab. faszinierend ^^.

@Archra: ich schreibe nachvollziehbar? strike! 

@Angel-Liam: weißt du was? du hast mich auf eine wunderbare idee gebracht. * g*

@weihnachtskeks3: danke! ach, das freut mich immer so, wenn mein geschreibsel jemand gefällt * g*.

@Blue: und noch jemand der begeistert ist. hach, das begeistert mich auch ^^.

@Dracos-Honey: genial? wow. 

@Ivine: ich hoffe, das kapitel war auch okay.

@cosma: danke * rot werd*.

@LeakyC: ein review von meiner beta ^^. das publikum bekommt es jetzt * g*.


	4. Kapitel

(Und nochmal, diesmal ohne Beta-Kommentare * g*.)

4.

Gerade hatte sich Jack dazu entschlossen, weiter in dem Tagebuch zu lesen - wenn er schon deswegen nicht schlafen konnte -, als er von unten Stimmen hörte. Er hatte gedacht, dass sich längst alle in ihren Betten verkrochen hatten. Neugierig stand der rothaarige Junge auf und schlich hinaus auf den Flur.

„Habt ihr es doch noch geschafft", freute sich da Jacks Onkel Leighton. 

„Nichts hätte mich daran hindern können, mit dir Weihnachten zu verbringen", hörte Jack nun eine Frauenstimme. Leighton hatte also eine Freundin. Jack schlich sich weiter zur Treppe, um einen Blick auf die Frau zu werfen. Er linste durch das Geländer und entdeckte Leightons roten Haarschopf. Vor ihm machte er zwei blonde Personen aus. Die kleine, zierliche mit den langen Haaren musste die Frau sein, aber wer war der hochgewachsene Typ daneben? 

„Nur mal sehen... Ach, Jack." Leighton grinste Jack an. Verdammt, er hatte ihn entdeckt. „Komm doch runter."

Jack spürte, wie er rot wurde, und richtete sich leise fluchend hinter dem Geländer auf. Die beiden Gäste wandten sich nun auch ihm zu und Jack blickte mit einem Mal in die grünsten Augen, die er jemals gesehen hatte. Sein Herz begann zu rasen, seine Knie wurden weich und er musste sich am Geländer festhalten, um nicht umzukippen. Irgendwie schaffte er es unfallfrei die Treppe hinunter, während er wie gebannt in die grünen Augen starrte. 

„Jack, darf ich vorstellen", holte ihn die Stimme seines Onkels in die Realität zurück. „Das ist Serena Papillon, die Liebe meines Lebens, und ihr Bruder Finlay."

Jacks Blick war zu Leighton gehuscht und richtete sich nun auf die junge Frau vor ihm, die ihn spitzbübisch anlächelte. In ihren blauen Augen glitzerte es und die Sommersprossen auf der Nase ließen sie jünger erscheinen, als sie wahrscheinlich war.

„Hi", meinte Jack und reichte Serena die Hand. 

„Bon soir, Jack", meinte sie augenzwinkernd. 

Dann richtete sich Jacks Aufmerksamkeit auf Serenas Bruder, der ihn um eine Handlänge überragte. Die blonden Haare standen wirr um das braungebrannte, feingeschnittene Gesicht, dem die Sommersprossen einen frechen Ausdruck verliehen. Im Moment wirkte es jedoch eher nachdenklich und der Blick der grünen Augen verstärkte diesen Eindruck noch. Jacks Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er zum zweiten Mal in diese Augen blickte. Verdammt, was war nur los? Wieso hatten die Augen dieses unverschämt gutaussehenden Kerls nur so eine Wirkung auf ihn? Hatte er gerade _unverschämt gutaussehend_ gedacht? So was sollte man als Junge nicht von einem anderen Jungen denken! Und schon gar nicht, wenn man beim nächsten Hogsmeade-Freigang mit dem Mädchen verabredet war, dem man schon seit der dritten Klasse hinterherlief.

Leighton räusperte sich leise und Jack wurde bewusst, dass er diesen Finlay schon beinahe unhöflich anstarrte.

„Hi", brachte Jack schließlich heraus und riss sich von dem Anblick los.

„Hi", meinte auch Finlay und die leise, feste Stimme jagte Jack einen Schauer über den Rücken. 

„Jack, du hast gerade mein Problem gelöst", meinte Leighton. „Du hast doch sicher nichts dagegen, dein Bett für eine Nacht mit Finlay zu teilen, oder? Morgen findet sich bestimmt eine andere Lösung, aber für heute... ich will nicht alle aus ihren Betten holen, um jetzt eine geschicktere Unterbringung zu besprechen."

Und ob er was dagegen hatte! Doch der bittende Blick seines Onkels ließ Jack die Widerworte hinunterschlucken und stumm nicken.

„Du bist der Beste", freute sich Leighton. „Dann gute Nacht, Jungs." Mit diesen Worten schnappte er Serena bei der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her in sein Zimmer.

„Äh, dann komm", meinte Jack ohne Finlay dabei anzusehen. 

Schweigend gingen die beiden Jungen die Treppe hinauf, Finlay einen Kleiderbeutel über der Schulter. 

„Meine drei Cousins schlafen schon", erklärte Jack, als sie schließlich die Zimmertür erreichten. Finlay nickte und leise traten sie in den vom Mond erhellten Raum, suchten sich ihren Weg zu Jacks Bett.

Jack kletterte hinein, rutschte zur Wand, fischte das Tagebuch unter seinem Kopfkissen hervor und klemmte es zwischen sich und die Wand. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Finlay, auf dessen entblößten Oberkörper, und Jack spürte, wie seine Wangen zu glühen begannen. Der blonde Junge zog sich sein Pyjamaoberteil über den Kopf und stieg zu Jack ins Bett. 

„Tut mir Leid, dass du wegen mir solche Umstände hast", flüsterte Finlay.

„Schon okay."

„Nein, ist es nicht. Und du brauchst auch nicht so zu tun." Finlays Ärger war in der Dunkelheit deutlich spürbar.

„Warum bist du dann überhaupt mitgekommen?" 

„Weil meine Schwester nicht einsehen wollte, dass man mit 17 durchaus in der Lage ist, auf sich selbst aufzupassen, und meine Großeltern verreist sind."

„Kenn ich. Und deine Eltern?"

„Sind tot."

Na klasse, Jack, da bist du ja mal wieder total unhypermäßig in eine Fettnäpfchen getreten.

„Das tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht..."

„Es ist in Ordnung."

An dem Schweigen, das sich nun breit machte, erkannte Jack, dass es nicht in Ordnung war. Offenbar ging Finlay der Tod seiner Eltern ziemlich nahe. Möglicherweise waren sie erst vor kurzem gestorben. Zu gern hätte er den blonden Jungen jetzt in den Arm genommen... Nein! Zum Riddle damit! 

„Lass uns schlafen", meinte Finlay.

„Gute Nacht."

„Nacht."

Kurz darauf hörte Jack leisen, gleichmäßigen Atem. Für Jack war an Schlaf aber immer noch nicht zu denken. Sein Geist war hellwach. Seufzend griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, um Licht zum Lesen zu haben.

__

25.12.2013

Weihnachten mit den Weasleys. Ein unglaubliches Erlebnis. 

Die ganze Familie ist eingeladen und das Haus ist gefüllt mit freundlichen, fröhlichen Menschen. Die Luft ist erfüllt von Gesängen und unbeschwertem Lachen. 

Hermine hat am Heiligen Abend die Muggel-Weihnachtsgeschichte erzählt, da sie will, dass ihre Kinder in beiden Kulturen aufwachsen. Anscheinend erzählt sie sie jedes Jahr und trotzdem hören alle aus der Familie gebannt zu. Die Atmosphäre, die währenddessen im Wohnzimmer herrschte, war unbeschreiblich. 

Diese Menschen sind unbeschreiblich. Sie wollen mir das Gefühl geben, dazuzugehören und ich nehme dieses Angebot dankend an. Kein Einziger von ihnen macht mir in irgendeiner Art einen Vorwurf, dass Arthur, Bill und Charlie nicht mitfeiern können. Nur mich plagt mein Gewissen. 

Hätte ich mich nicht drei Jahre lang vor der Realität versteckt, dann würden die Drei vielleicht noch leben.

Bei Merlin, wie viele Menschen hätte ich retten können?

__

Vor 2001 hatte sich doch für Harry gar keine Gelegenheit geboten, Riddle gegenüberzutreten. Oder? Zumindest stand es so in den Geschichtsbüchern. Nur stand da nicht, warum es so gewesen war. Lag es daran, dass sich Harry Potter wirklich drei Jahre lang versteckt hatte? Jack schluckte.

26.12.2013

Ich werde Pate! 

Hermine ist wieder schwanger und sie und Ron wollen mich als Paten! MICH!

Ich kann es gar nicht glauben. Zwar wollte ich ihnen klar machen, dass ich das nicht verdient habe, aber davon wollten sie nichts wissen. Die Zwei sind so wunderbar und ich hatte sie aufgegeben. Doch das werden sie niemals erfahren.

*

Habe mir gleich noch von Fred und George ein paar Tipps geben lassen und die zwei haben sich köstlich über mich amüsiert.

Meine Güte, woher soll ich denn Ahnung von Babys haben?

Aber die Zwillinge gehören wirklich zu den besten Freunden, die man sich nur wünschen kann.

Wünsche.

Gibt es etwas Gefährlicheres?

Ah, es ging wohl um Hermines fünftes Kind – Tristan James Sirius. Harry Potter als Pate. Hyper! Hm, warum wusste er das nicht? Warum hatte nie jemand darüber gesprochen? War Harry noch vor der Geburt gestorben? Jack wusste es nicht, da er das Geburtsdatum von Tristan nicht kannte.

27.12.2013

Ich kann nicht schlafen. Draco sucht mich heim, ist in meinen Gedanken, meinem Herzen, meiner Seele. Er ist mein Leben, obwohl er tot ist. Ich kann der Vergangenheit, kann Draco einfach nicht entkommen, so sehr ich mich auch bemühe.

Während der restlichen Zeit des siebten Schuljahres trafen wir uns immer wieder, heimlich. Ich wurde regelrecht süchtig nach Draco, nach seinem Lächeln, seinen Augen, seiner Haut, seinem Körper, seinem Haar, seinen Berührungen, seinem Atem, seinem Geruch, seiner zärtlichen Aufmerksamkeit. 

Hermine und Ron verheimlichte ich das natürlich. Sie wunderten sich zwar, dass ich immer öfter alleine sein wollte, schoben das aber auf Sirius' Tod und die ganze Sache mit Voldemort. In keiner Weise brachten sie es mit Draco in Verbindung, da wir beide unsere Feindschaft weiterspielten, was uns jedoch immer schwerer fiel. Je mehr wir voneinander bekamen, desto mehr wollten wir. 

Mein blondes Herz wurde richtiggehend besitzergreifend und er war rasend eifersüchtig. Nur zu oft hielt er mir bei unseren Treffen vor, dass ich ihn am Tage nicht genügend beachtet hätte, dass mir Ron und Hermine wichtiger seien als er, dass mir alle wichtiger seien. Wie oft schwor ich ihm während dieser Zeit, dass er mir das Wichtigste auf der Welt sei. Bei Merlin und es stimmte.

Nach den Prüfungen sprach ich dann schließlich das an, worüber ich mir schon lange den Kopf zerbrach.

„Wie soll es mit uns weitergehen?" 

„Das musst du entscheiden, Harry. Wenn du dich entschließt, dich weiterhin unter Dumbledores Obhut zu stellen, dann gibt es für uns keine Zukunft."

Ich hatte befürchtet, dass er so etwas sagen würde. 

„Gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit? Kannst du nicht...?"

„Was? Soll ich mich etwa auf Dumbledores Seite schlagen? Du weißt, dass ich versuche, dir deine Wünsche zu erfüllen, du weißt, dass ich dich niemals an den Lord verraten würde, das schwöre ich dir bei meinem Leben, aber mich auf Dumbledores Seite schlagen? Nie! Ich bin ein Malfoy. Vergiss das niemals!" 

Damit hatte er auch gleichsam klargestellt, dass er Ron und Hermine zu Dumbledores Seite zählte. Ich wusste es, spürte es, kannte ihn zu gut, um nicht zu wissen, dass er ein Weiterbestehen der Freundschaft nicht akzeptieren würde. Er war ein Malfoy und als solcher duldete er keine Weasleys oder gar Muggelgeborene.

Ob mir Gott, falls es einen gibt, verzeihen wird, dass ich mich für Draco entschied? Wenn er tatsächlich so ist, wie man sagt, dann wird er wissen, warum ich es getan habe. Warum ich diesen letzten Schritt tat und mich Draco völlig ergab.

Ich glaube, Draco leise lachen zu hören, dieses Lachen, das ich so sehr liebte. Dieses Lachen, das ich für immer zum Verstummen brachte.

Jack sog scharf die Luft ein. Das war ja ungeheuerlich. Harry Potter sollte sich von allen abgewandt haben? Das konnte unmöglich sein. 

Und was um alles in der Welt meinte Harry damit, dass er Dracos Lachen zum Verstummen gebracht hatte? Das klang ja beinahe so, als ob...

Finlay regte sich leise im Schlaf und Jack wand ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit zu. Der Schlafende wurde vom silbernen Licht des Mondes beleuchtet und der Anblick raubte Jack den Atem. Er war sich sicher, dass er noch nie etwas Schöneres gesehen hatte. Zärtliche Gefühle und Beschützerinstinkt regten sich in Jack und gedankenversunken blickte er auf den blonden Jungen hinab. Finlay sah so friedlich, so verletzlich aus. Wie ein Engel. 

Draco war Harrys Engel gewesen und gerade erfuhr Jack, was es bedeutete zu lieben, was es bedeuten konnte.

#####

Sorry, bin zur Zeit etwas total im Stress und komme nicht so, wie ich will, zum Schreiben und bin etwas zerstreut ^^.  
Daher noch ein gesammeltes "frohes neues Jahr" * g*. 

Wow, und schon wieder so viele Reviews. Das ist unglaublich.

@pirat: Ich werde Jack deine Meinung übermitteln ;) Hm, mit Voldemort wollt ich mich eh mal unterhalten....

@Maia May: Aaaahhh, jemand mag meinen Kitsch ^^. Ich hab bald weitergeschrieben... nur irgendwie das Updaten verpennt... 

@Herminethebest: Ja, die Familie hat in der Tat gigantische Ausmaße angenommen * auf den halbfertigen stammbaum schiel*. 

@Ralna: Aufräumen ist nie umsonst * g*. Jetzt kannst du wirklich gespannt sein, wie´s weitergeht * andeutungen mach* ^^.

@Chibi-Shi: Jeder darf im Leben mal eine geniale Idee haben ;P

@Alenia: Absolut gelungen? Hui. Draco herzerwärmend? Ähähäh. Also, äh, bis jetzt vielleicht gerade noch... * pfeif*

@Pe: * knuddel* Eigentlich hat mir die andere Variante auch besser gefallen, aber die wäre gut so gewesen wie sie ist, da hätte irgendwie keine Fortsetzung gepasst und die Geschichte wollte einfach raus ^^. Konzentrier dich einfach auf Jack.... 

@Virginia: Die Frage ist, ob du wirklich alles wissen willst * g*. Danke für das Kompliment.

@Ivine: Danke ^^.

@Merilflower: * keks geb* Du hast mir genau das geschrieben, was ich hören wollte * gg*. 

@Cosma: Ron heiratet Hermine ;) Harry und Draco, ja, wie wird das weitergehen? Fragen wir uns das nicht alle? Äh, nein, ich weiß es ^^.

@Tolotos: Ja, langsam wird es wirklich interessant... Ich glaube jetzt sollte lieber Paula aufpassen ;) Muss ich bei diesem Alert irgendwas einstellen? Oder hab ich das schon? * zerstreut bin* Hoffe, es liegt nicht an mir ^^.

@Tarivi: Anfeuerung kann ich gerade wirklich brauchen ^^. Ja, das Feedback haut mich vom Hocker * g*.

@LeakyC: * knuffel* Ja, bei mir muss man aufpassen. Manchmal nehm ich Sachen doch glatt für ernst * ggg*. Äh, eigentlich tust du doch was für mich, daher bin also ich dir was schuldig und nicht andersrum ^^. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich die Story liebe, aber ich glaub schon * hihi*.

@weihnachtskeks3: Hm, wenn ich meine Pläne tatsächliche umsetzte, dann wird Jack noch viel mehr mit diesem Tagebuch erleben... * hehe*. Aber das, liegt in einer fernen Zukunft * g*.

Ich hoffe, ich hab jetzt niemand vergessen ^^.


	5. Kapitel

ff.net schluckt momentan anscheinend einige zeichen und auch abstände... nu ja. mal sehn, ob das wieder wird...

_vorsichtig in die runde schau_ Kennt mich noch jemand? Will noch jemand weiterlesen? Ähähä. Es tut mir wahnsinnig, wahnsinnig leid, dass es so ewig gedauert hat bis ich jetzt wieder ein neues Kapitel hochgeladen hab. _auf knien herumrutsch_ Verzeiht mir. Aber es gab da das ein oder andere Problem, die nun allerdings alle aus der Welt geschafft sind. Die weiteren Kapitel sind bereits in Vorbereitung, also wenn noch jemand Interesse hat...

Dann an dieser Stelle noch ein kleiner Aufruf:   
Janine, meine Beta, bitte melde dich bei mir. Ich hab in einer heftigen Aufräumaktion sämtliche Mails gelöscht und danach festgestellt, dass ich deine Addy nicht gespeichert hatte _hüstel_.

Und dann an dieser Stelle noch zwei riesige Dankeschöns.  
Eins geht an Leaky, meine Beta für alles und ein Mädel mit einer riesigen Geduld. Da kann ich machen was ich will, sie schreibt mir trotzdem weiter _g_. Danke _knuddel_. Und ich glaube ich habe schon mal erwähnt, dass sie phantastische Geschichten schreibt...

Und das zweite geht an Archra, die mir mit diesem Kapitel geholfen hat. Das Mädel hat so viel mehr Talent als ich _snief_. Und ehrlich mal, ich wüsste gar nicht, was ich den lieben langen Tag ohne sie anfangen würde... _knuddelknuff_.

So, jetzt aber endlich zum Kapitel.

5.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen krochen durch die Fenster und tauchten das Zimmer in ein warmes, fröhliches Licht und vertrieben die letzten grauen Schatten der Nacht endgültig.

Verschlafen rieb sich Jack die Augen und streckte sich wohlig unter seiner warmen Decken. Gähnend drehte er sich auf die Seite und so geriet ein blonder, verstrubbelter Hinterkopf in sein Blickfeld. Unwillkürlich beschleunigte sich Jacks Herzschlag. Es war kein Traum gewesen – Finlay gab es wirklich. Oh Schande!

Der Rotschopf setzte sich fahrig auf, was den Päckchenstapel am Fußende des Bettes dazu brachte, polternd auf den Boden zu purzeln.

Erschrocken hielt Jack die Luft an, doch keiner im Raum schien durch den Lärm in seinem Schlaf gestört worden zu sein. Leise fluchend krabbelte er ans Bettende und fischte seine Geschenke auf. 

‚Ob er sie gleich auspacken sollte? Oder doch lieber die ruhige Zeit nutzen, um weiterzulesen? – Lesen', beschloss Jack nach wenigen Augenblicken.

Das Tagebuch auf seinen angezogenen Beinen abgelegt, lehnte sich der Rotschopf gegen das Kopfteil seines Bettes. Nach einem kurzen, für den Moment letzten Blick auf den schlafenden Finlay, richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Leben des Harry Potter.

28.12.2013

Bei Merlin, ich habe das Gefühl, als würde meine Schuld mich erdrücken, mich ersticken, mich von innen heraus zerfressen.  
So vergrabe ich mich in meinem dunklen Zimmer, kann niemanden, will niemanden sehen.

Wenn ich nur an Ron und Hermine denke, wie ich damals einfach vom Gleis apparierte, ohne ein Wort des Abschieds, ohne eine wirkliche Erklärung, wie kann ich ihnen da jetzt unter die Augen treten? Der Brief, den ich damals Dumbledore zukommen ließ, war schrecklich feige und enthielt kaum einen Funken Wahrheit. Ich weiß nicht, was er den beiden oder den anderen damals erzählte, wage es auch nicht zu fragen. Drei lange Jahre habe ich nichts von mir hören lassen, habe sie alle im Stich gelassen und was tun sie? Sie nehmen mich jetzt wieder in den Kreis ihrer Familie auf, als wäre nichts gewesen und sie erwarten noch nicht einmal eine Erklärung oder eine Entschuldigung. 

Womit habe ich diese Menschen verdient? Womit haben sie es verdient, dass ich sie so behandle?

Ich verliere noch meinen Verstand. Ich muss hier raus. Vielleicht sollte ich mit den Kleinen einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse machen. Alles ist besser, als hier im Dunkeln über die Vergangenheit nachzudenken.

- 

Offenbar war das eine gute Idee von mir. So wurde ich abgelenkt, die Kinder hatten ihren Spaß und Ron und Hermine hatten mal wieder einen Mittag für sich. Es ist so schön zu sehen, wie verliebt die Beiden noch nach fast 12 Jahren Ehe sind.

Sie gehen so zärtlich, so liebevoll miteinander um. Ich denke nicht, dass einer der beiden jemals auf die Idee kommen würde dem anderen Gewalt anzutun, nur um die Machtverhältnisse klarzustellen, Macht auszuüben, nur um der Kontrolle willen, die man über den anderen hat.

Wahrscheinlich würden sich das weder Hermine noch Ron gefallen lassen.

Wie sehr Draco und ich uns von den beiden unterscheiden.

Keine vier Wochen, nachdem wir uns in unserem kleinen Haus, meiner Zuflucht, eingerichtet hatten, passierte es zum ersten Mal.

Wer kann es mir verdenken, dass ich meine Freunde vermisste und mit Recht an meiner Entscheidung zweifelte, auch wenn Draco nichts unversucht ließ, um mir all meine Wünsche von den Augen abzulesen? - Draco tat es. Er ertrug es nicht, wenn ich gedankenversunken aus dem Fenster sah und ich musste mit den Konsequenzen leben.

„Denkst du schon wieder an deine feinen Freunde, das Schlammblut und das Wiesel?"

„Nenn sie nicht so."

„Ich wusste, dass du es bereuen würdest mit mir zusammengezogen zu sein."

„Das stimmt nicht."

„Warum denkst du dann an sie? Geh doch zurück zu ihnen!"

„Nein. Ich habe mich für dich entschieden."

„Ach ja? Und doch verrätst du mich in Gedanken."

„Nein!"

Draco schlug mir mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht.

„Lüg mich nicht an!", zischte er.

Völlig perplex stand ich da, sah Draco an, dessen Wangen vor Wut gerötet waren, dessen Brustkorb sich deutlich hob und senkte und dessen Augen gefährlich blitzten.

In diesem Moment wurde mir bewusst, dass er nicht der blonde Engel war, den ich so gerne in ihm sehen wollte. Er war und blieb Draco Malfoy und er hatte mich gewarnt, das niemals zu vergessen. Doch ich hatte es getan. 

„Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen!", erwiderte ich.

„Ach ja?"

„Ja." 

„Bist du dir da so sicher?", fragte Draco leise und mit einem Unterton, den ich bis dahin noch nicht gekannt hatte.

„Ja." Zu spät bemerkte ich, dass das die falsche Antwort gewesen war, denn wieder schlug er mir mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht. Durch die Härte des Schlags platzte meine Lippe, Blut rann in meinen Mund und mein Kinn hinunter.

„Immer noch sicher?"

„Ja." Schon wieder falsch.

Warum habe ich nicht einfach zurückgeschlagen? Warum bin ich nicht einfach gegangen? Warum reizte ich ihn weiter? Warum ließ ich mich von Draco verprügeln? 

Ich weiß es nicht.

Ich weiß nur, dass Draco danach aus dem Haus stürmte, mich alleine zurückließ und ich meinen schmerzenden Körper ins Bett schleppte.

Erst spät in der Nacht kehrte er zurück, schlich sich leise ins Schlafzimmer, legte sich hinter mich.   
Ich war noch wach, hatte auf ihn gewartet, so verrückt es auch war.

Vorsichtig schmiegte mein Engel sich an mich.

„Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte er zärtlich und begann meinen Nacken zu liebkosen. Es tat ihm immer Leid.

Ich seufzte nur und genoss Dracos Berührungen auf meinen verletzten Körper, die wie Balsam auf meine neuerlich geschundene Seele wirkten.

Warum lernte ich nicht wenigstens Draco nicht mehr zu reizen? Jetzt, da ich wusste, wozu er fähig war. Jetzt da ich wusste, dass ich ihn trotzdem nicht verließ, nicht verlassen konnte.

Wahrscheinlich war es mein Schicksal. Es war mir vorherbestimmt diesen Weg zu gehen, denn ich glaube, nein ich weiß, dass ich ohne all das Voldemort niemals hätte töten können.

Draco ist meine Bestimmung. Bei Merlin.

„Was liest du denn da?"

Jack riss erschrocken die Augen auf und drehte sich um – blickte direkt in Finlays neugierige, grüne Augen.

„Nur ein Buch", sagte Jack schnell. Wohl etwas zu schnell, denn er sah es in den grünen Augen aufblitzen.

„So so. Also nur ein Buch. Und um was geht es?", fragte Finlay fein lächelnd. 

‚Bei Merlin, dieses Lächeln', dachte Jack und hatte alle Mühe nicht auf Finlays Mund zu starren.

„Ähm, um was es geht? Ja also, öh, um eine Liebesgeschichte... denke ich... irgendwie."

„Denkst du? Du liest es doch. Darf ich mal sehen?"

„Nein!", meinte Jack ungewollt scharf und biss sich auch schon auf die Unterlippe. 

„Schon gut, ich wollte dir ja nicht zu nahe treten", erwiderte Finlay etwas irritiert. 

Jack sah betreten auf die beschriebenen Seiten hinunter.

„Hyper! Willst du dich nicht lieber über diesen hyper-gigantischen Berg aus Geschenken hermachen?", fragte Finlay und schaute ungläubig grinsend auf die Päckchen.

Ein erleichtertes Lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen des Rotschopfes. „Wenn du mir dabei hilfst, gern." 

Kurz darauf saßen die beiden Jungen in einem Meer aus zerrissenem Geschenkpapier und ließen sich vergnügt über die Geschenke aus, denn manche waren wirklich, nun ja, eigenwillig, wie z.B. ein Muggelverkleidungsset.

Durch das Lachen und Tratschen wachten auch recht schnell die anderen Jungen in dem Raum auf und rückten ebenfalls mit Begeisterung ihren Geschenke zu Leibe.

Wenig später stürmte auch noch Bill, mit Fenton im Schlepptau, das Zimmer und es dauerte nicht lange bis die vier Jugendlichen lachten und scherzten als seien sie alte Freunde.

Am zunehmen Lärmpegel im Haus erkannten sie, dass auch die anderen langsam wach wurden und so verzogen sie sich in die Küche, um sich ihr Frühstück zu sichern. 

„Küsschenalarm", grinste Bill plötzlich und Jack sah ihn irritiert an. Als er jedoch Bills Blick folgte und Paula in der Tür entdeckte, war das 'Rätsel' gelöst. Strahlend kam das kleine Mädchen auf ihn zu.

„Guck mal, was ich bekommen hab!", rief sie begeistert, hielt sich einen Fotoapparat vors Gesicht und drückte ab. „Jetzt kann ich so viele Bilder von dir machen, wie ich will, nur für mich ganz alleine. Guck", meinte sie dann noch mal und streckte ihm das Foto entgegen, das auf der Rückseite des Apparates erschienen war.

„Schön.", grinste Jack gekünstelt und ignorierte das Kichern der drei anderen Jungs. „Hm, darf ich mal?", fragte er dann freundlich lächelnd und strahlend drückte Paula ihrem Angebeteten den Apparat in die Hand. 

Spitzbübisch grinsend knipste Jack ein Bild von seinen kichernden Freunden – der Auftakt für eine ganze Fotoreihe, die die vier Jungs und Paula im Laufe des Tages schossen, verbunden mit jeder Menge Spaß und Gelächter. 

Paula war ganz aus dem Häuschen, weil ihr Fotoapparat bei Jack so gut ankam und sie den ganzen Tag mit ihm verbringen durfte. Für Jack hingegen war es die Gelegenheit, Finlay aus sämtlichen Perspektiven zu knipsen und vor allem fiel es mit der Kamera vor dem Gesicht nicht so auf, dass er ihn kaum aus den Augen ließ. Außerdem konnte sich der Rotschopf so einreden, dass er das nur wegen des Fotografierens tat...

- 

Erst als es Abends daran ging ins Bett zu gehen, fiel Jack ein, dass Leighton sich doch um ein Bett für Finlay hatte kümmern wollen. Doch Jacks Onkel hatte sich den ganzen Tag über eher um seine Freundin gekümmert als um irgendetwas oder irgendjemand anderes, was ihm Jack jedoch nur schwerlich verübeln konnte.

„Meinst du, du hältst es noch eine Nacht mit mir in einem Bett aus?", fragte da Finlay, der anscheinend gerade über das gleiche Problem nachgedacht hatte.

„Na, ich kann es wohl kaum verantworten, dich zwischen Leighton und deiner Schwester schlafen zu lassen.", grinste Jack.

„Merlin bewahre!", lachte Finlay. „Das wär nicht nur peinlich und viel zu eng, sondern auch noch vollkommen unhyper."

Leise kichernd betraten die beiden Jungen das Schlafzimmer, wo Jacks drei kleine Cousins bereits wieder friedlich schlummerten.

„Wieso hast du eigentlich keine Geschenke bekommen?", fragte Jack während er ins Bett kletterte.

„Meine Schwester und ich werden nächsten Sommer zusammen in den Urlaub fahren, das ist unser Geschenk", erklärte Finlay und machte es sich neben dem Rotschopf bequem.

„Und sonst?"

„Gar nicht neugierig, was?", fragte der Ältere schmunzelnd.

„Oh, ich...", wollte sich Jack entschuldigen.

„Nein, schon okay. Das wären dieses Jahr eh nur so Mitleidsteile geworden und Serena und ich wollten uns das nicht antun, also haben wir unseren Verwandten gesagt, dass wir nichts wollen."

‚Dann waren Finlays Eltern erst dieses Jahr gestorben? Kein Wunder, dass er gestern so reagiert hatte, als Jack danach gefragt hatte.' 

„Dafür schenk ich dir jetzt was", meinte Jack spontan und fragte sich auch schon, wie er jetzt auf die dumme Idee gekommen war.

Finlay sah ihn überrascht an.

„Na ja, geschenkt ist vielleicht etwas übertrieben, aber du wolltest heute Morgen doch wissen, was ich da lese..."

Der Blonde nickte und sein Haar glänzte fast silbrigweiß im hellen Mondlicht, das durch die Fenster hereinschien. In dem warmen Licht, welches das sonstige Haus erfüllte, war Jack noch gar nicht aufgefallen, wie hell Finlays Haar eigentlich war. Ob Draco Malfoys Haar die gleiche Farbe gehabt hatte? – Oh, er schweifte ab.

„Ähm, ja, nun", versuchte der Rotschopf den Faden wieder aufzunehmen. „Es ist eigentlich mein kleines Geheimnis."

In den grünen Augen seines Gegenübers blitzte es wieder neugierig auf.

„Ich habe hier auf dem Dachboden ein altes Tagebuch gefunden – von Harry Potter. Allerdings ist es etwas, nun ja, brisant."

„Inwiefern?"

„Wie ich heute Morgen schon gesagt hab, geht es um eine Liebesgeschichte – irgendwie. Lies es am Besten selbst", meinte Jack und holte das Tagebuch aus seinem Versteck. Nach kurzem Zögern drückte er es Finlay in die Hand, der ihn mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn ansah. „Lies bis zum - ähm", Jack blätterte," einschließlich dem 28.12.2013. Weiter bin ich noch nicht."

Der Blonde warf Jack noch einen undefinierbaren Blick zu und begann dann, im Licht seines Zauberstabes, zu lesen.

-------- 

So, hier nun die Reviewantworten:

RalnaMalfoy: joah, ich würd schon sagen, dass sich jack in finlay verliebt... warten wir ab, was daraus wird. und draco und harry, tja, dazu sag ich lieber auch mal nix _g_.

Tarivi: danke für das lob für das letzte kapitel _rot werd_. mit diesem hier bin ich irgendwie nicht so ganz zufrieden und ohne etwas hilfe, wär´s jetzt wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal on... ich hoffe nur, dass das nächste wieder runder läuft - ich fühl mich jetzt einfach noch nachträglich etwas angefeuert ;)

Maia May: so, hiermit hat dein geduldiges warten ein ende . du liebst meine story? na sowas _erröt_. und natürlich kommt raus, was damals genau passiert is .

skateZ: danke .

Leaky: _nochmal extra knuddel_ wenn ich dich nicht hätte _lach_. 

Pe: na schaun mer mal, ob´s wirklich noch spannender wird .

Chibi-Shi: klein-jack? _kicher_ willkommen im club, bei mir heißt er mittlerweile auch schon so .

Moonlight: danke für die reviews. zu deinen vermutungen werde ich mich erstmal ausschweigen _ggg_. 

Merilflower: hach, du schreibst immer so schöne reviews . ja, harry tut mir auch richtig leid, wobei, eigentlich lass ich ihn gerne leiden _g_. stimmt, finlay und jack hören sich wirklich gut zusammen an... hab ich gut hingebracht, was? ansonsten darfst du weiter gespannt bleiben... und finlay und draco, tjaha... absicht? zufall? wer außer mir, weiß das schon? _ggg_  
(ich hoffe, dass sich das mit deinem freund wieder geklärt hat... ) _knuddel_

Archra: hey kleines ;P dein 'review' für das kapitel hab ich ja eigentlich schon in äußerst ausgearbeiteter form schon bekommen . 

Birdie: also was soll ich dazu sagen? außer danke _knuddel_. bei so ner review bin ich ebenfalls sprachlos . 

Joy: danke für das kompliment . ich hoff mal, dass das kapitel doch wenigstens halb so gut wie die vorangegangen war... 

catstone: bitte . das wort 'hyper' hab ich genaugenommen von scooter. die hatten mal ein lied, das 'hyper hyper' hieß _lach_. 

Blue: ich hab weiter geschrieben, nur das mit dem 'bald' hat leider nicht so ganz hingehauen . 


	6. Kapitel

Disclaimer und so kennt ihr ja, ne?

Und seid gewarnt, es wird voraussichtlich nur insgesamt 9 Kapitel geben. Also, das vorläufige Ende naht g.

**Kapitel 6**

Jack beobachtete die ganze Zeit über Finlays Gesicht, während dieser las.

Doch außer einem leichten Augenweiten oder dem Heben einer Augenbraue konnte Jack keinerlei Reaktion erkennen.

Schließlich schloss Finlay das Tagebuch und richtete seinen Blick langsam auf Jack.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll", gestand er. „Es fällt mir schwer, das zu glauben, aber irgendwie..."

„Ja, irgendwie hat man dennoch das Gefühl, dass es die Wahrheit ist", beendete Jack den Satz des Blonden und sprach damit etwas aus, das ihm die ganze Zeit über nicht bewusst gewesen war.

Finlay nickte bedächtig und sah Jack nun nachdenklich an. In seinen Augen lag ein trauriger Schatten.

„Harry tut mir leid. Er wollte nichts weiter, als glücklich sein, doch das schien ihm nicht vergönnt. Das ist so unfair!"

Jack war etwas überrascht über die Heftigkeit mit der der Blonde reagierte. Doch im Grunde verstand er es. Er fühlte ja ganz ähnlich... mittlerweile. Ja, tatsächlich war da in ihm nicht mehr viel übrig von dem Wunsch, das Tagebuch dazu zu benutzen, ein Held zu werden, denn er sah nun, dass es nicht sehr erstrebenswert war, ein Held zu sein.

„Sollen wir weiterlesen?" Mit dieser Frage riss Finlay den Rotschopf aus seinen Gedanken und Jack blickte nun in ein paar verschwörerisch blitzende Augen. Offenbar war Finlays melancholische Phase nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen.

Auf Jacks Gesicht erschien ein Schmunzeln.

„Scheint so, als würde dieses Tagebuch jeden in seinen Bann ziehen."

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du meinst", erwiderte Finlay, plötzlich ganz unschuldig.

„Ich auch nicht", grinste Jack und knuffte den Blonden in die Seite.

„Ey", protestierte dieser gespielt empört und knuffte zurück.

Die beiden Jungen sahen sich einen Momentlang an, grinsten dann spitzbübisch und stürzten sich aufeinander, um den anderen zu kitzeln.

Unterdrücktes Lachen drang durch den Raum, während die Beiden miteinander balgten und jeder versuchte, den anderen zu kitzeln und gleichzeitig dessen Händen zu entgehen.

Schließlich lag Jack schwer atmend rücklings auf dem Bett, seine Arme wurden von Finlay unerbittlich über seinen Kopf auf das Kissen gedrückt, während der Blonde triumphierend grinsend auf ihn herabsah.

„Leg dich besser nie mit Finlay Papillon an", erklärte der Blonde grinsend.

„Ach? Du hast nur eines vergessen, so kannst du mich auch nicht mehr kitzeln", meinte Jack spöttelnd.

„Also gut, unentschieden", erwiderte Finlay schmunzelnd.

„Von mir aus", grinste Jack, dem ganz allmählich die Situation bewusst wurde und noch viel bewusster wurde er sich des schlanken, sehnigen Körpers, der auf ihm lag. Bei Merlin, das fühlte sich einfach nur wundervoll an... Oh, halt! So etwas durfte er nicht denken ... und schon gar nicht fühlen... Aber wenn es sich doch... Nein! Aus! Pfui! ... Köstlich.

Irgendetwas veränderte sich in Finlays Gesichtsausdruck, was sich gleichzeitig auch auf die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen auswirkte... Sie wurde prickelnd, knisternd... hoch erotisch. ‚Jack, jetzt reiß dich aber mal zusammen!' Doch der Rotschopf konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass seine Atmung sich vertiefte und er sich in diesen unglaublich grünen Augen verlor.

Täuschte er sich oder kam Finlays Gesicht tatsächlich immer näher?

„Ähm, lesen wir weiter", meinte Finlay plötzlich und verließ seinen Platz auf Jack. In einer fast nervös wirkenden Geste fuhr er sich durchs Haar.

Jack nickte etwas verwirrt, während er sich fragte, wie eine so simple Geste nur so hyper sexy sein konnte... Starrte er Finlay gerade an? – Ja.

Zu seinem Glück schien der Blonde davon nichts zu merken, da dieser seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Tagebuch gerichtet hatte und es an der richtigen Stelle aufschlug. Dann hielt Finlay es so, dass sie beide hineinsehen konnten.

Jack hätte beinahe darüber gelacht, wie sie beide auf Distanz bedacht in das Tagebuch schielten, doch eigentlich war das nicht lustig... Es war schade, er wollte Finlay wieder so nah bei sich haben... Nein, verdammt, wollte er nicht! Um jeden weiteren unliebsamen Gedanken zu verhindern, begann der Rotschopf zu lesen.

01.01.2014

Ein neues Jahr hat begonnen. Wer weiß, was es mir bringen wird.

11.01.2014

Ich soll dem ungeborenen Kind einen Namen aussuchen. Darüber musste ich nicht lange nachdenken. Wenn es ein Mädchen wird, soll sie Lily heißen und wenn es ein Junge wird James Sirius.

28.01.2014

In den vergangenen Tagen ging es mir erstaunlich gut. Vielleicht ist es mir vergönnt, die Vergangenheit endlich hinter mir zu lassen.

Vielleicht hatte Draco unrecht, vielleicht gehöre ich ihm doch nicht auf ewig.

Wieder einmal schleicht sich meine Hand an meine Brust und legt sich auf das Mal. Habe ich ihm jemals gehört? Möglich.

Doch ich habe mich von ihm befreit.

Ich lebe und er ist tot.

Es ist an der Zeit mich auch von den Schatten der Vergangenheit zu befreien.

Meine Lippen verziehen sich zu einem verächtlichen Lächeln, denn im Grunde meines Herzens weiß ich, dass alles nur davon abhängt, wie gut ich mich selbst belügen kann.

02.02.2014

Duncan fragte mich heute, wie ich es geschafft habe Voldemort zu töten. An Hermines und Rons Blicken habe ich erkannt, dass auch sie es brennend interessiert. Ich habe nur entschuldigend gelächelt und gemeint, dass ich es nicht wüsste. Ich denke nicht, dass Hermine und Ron mir das glauben, aber diese kleine Lüge ist besser als die Wahrheit. Ich weiß sehr wohl, wie ich es geschafft habe. Darum habe ich seitdem auch keinen Zauberstab mehr angerührt oder sonstige Magie verwendet. Ich wage es nicht, fürchte mich vor dem, was sonst passieren könnte, habe Angst davor, dass ich, nein, ich habe Angst vor mir selbst.

05.03.2014

Ein ganzer Monat ohne Draco, ohne einen Gedanken an ihn. Doch jetzt drängt es mich, noch einmal in unser Haus zurückzukehren, um endgültig abzuschließen.

06.03.2014

Gott, steh mir bei, mach, dass es nur ein Geist war, dass ich nun endgültig meinen Verstand verloren habe!

Ich habe Draco gesehen, er hat mit mir gesprochen. Aber das kann nicht sein. Es ist nicht möglich. Er ist tot! Tot!

Geschockt wie ich war, bin ich zurückappariert. Ich habe Magie angewendet und ich spüre in jeder Zelle meines Körpers, dass es ein Fehler war.

Ich habe mich in meinem Zimmer eingeschlossen. Wandere unruhig hin und her, setzte mich und stehe wieder auf. Meine Gedanken kreisen unablässig um diese Begegnung, während ich den Wunsch zu unterdrücken versuche, meinen Zauberstab aus seinem Versteck zu holen.

Draco. Es kann nicht sein. Es muss ein Geist gewesen sein. Aber er sah so real, so wirklich aus. Er war so lebendig.

Ob er immer noch da ist? So wie er es gesagt hat?

Zögernd hatte ich unser Haus betreten, war in jedes Zimmer gegangen und hatte die Vergangenheit noch ein letztes Mal aufleben lassen.

So erreichte ich schließlich das Wohnzimmer im ersten Stock. Und da stand er, am Fenster und sah mich an. Zunächst hielt ich ihn für ein Bild aus meiner Erinnerung, doch er löste sich nicht in Luft auf, trat vielmehr auf mich zu. Erst jetzt viel mir auf, dass sein Haar länger war, dass ich diesen Umhang noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Du bist also tatsächlich zurückgekehrt", sagte er und seine Stimme klang beinahe zärtlich.

Gepackt von Entsetzen stolperte ich rückwärst hinaus auf den Flur. Draco folgte mir und ich spürte lähmende Angst in mir aufsteigen, als er seinen Zauberstab zückte und auf mich richtete.

„Nun Harry, fühlst du es? Spürst du wie sich dein Verstand weigert zu begreifen, was gerade passiert? Wie dein Magen sich zu einem kleinen harten Ball zusammenzieht und in deinem Bauch auf- und abhüpft? Wie du anfängst zu zittern, kalter Schweiß deinen Körper überzieht? Wie du davonrennen möchtest und dein Körper gelähmt ist vor Angst und Entsetzen? Wie dein Herz zu flattern beginnt und dein Atem nur noch flach und ungleichmäßig geht? Spürst du es?"

Irgendwie schaffte ich es zu nicken und das genügte, um mich aus meiner Erstarrung zu befreien. Ich floh die Treppe hinunter, raus aus dem Haus und bevor ich, getrieben von Panik, apparierte, hörte ich Draco.

„Ich weiß, dass du wiederkommen wirst. Ich werde hier auf dich warten, Harry."

Ich sitze da, starre auf die Buchstaben, die noch krakeliger sind als sonst, da meine Hand zittert.

Ja, ich werde noch einmal hingehen. Werde mich dem stellen, was mich dort erwartet. Ich kann nicht länger davonlaufen.

Jack atmete keuchend aus. Offenbar hatte er die Luft angehalten, ohne es zu merken.

„Hyper. Hast du da gerade das Gleiche gelesen wie ich?", fragte Finlay leise und man konnte den Unglauben aus seiner Stimme heraushören.

„Wenn du damit meinst, ob ich gerade gelesen habe, dass Harry Draco getroffen hat, dann ja", erwiderte Jack schief lächelnd.

Finlay nickte und richtete dann seinen Blick auf den Rotschopf.„Fragst du dich nicht auch, was zwischen den beiden da abgegangen ist?"

„Hältst du mich für verrückt? Natürlich frag ich mich das und wenn du mir damit andeuten willst, dass du weiterlesen möchtest – ich bin dabei."

Und hier, wie immer, die Reviewantworten:

Maia May: reeknuddl Deins war das erste Review für das neue Kapitel und es hat mir das Herz gewärmt. Danke. Und dafür hab ich dich jetzt auch nicht so lange warten lassen ;)

Mellin: Schön. Sowas hört man immer gerne g. Und was diese Verwandtschaft betrifft. Tja, hm... Du glaubst doch wohl nicht wirklich, dass ich mich hier und jetzt dazu äußern werde, oder? hehe

Archra: Mein Stern ggg. Und wohl ist das wahr. Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, dann schreib du jetzt auch endlich mal an deinen Storys weiter. (Und hey, du warst fast ne ganze Woche nicht da und hab ich groß weitergeschrieben? - Nein hüstel. War mit Lesen beschäftigt...) Und jetzt kannst du wieder weiter rumhoppeln bis das nächste Kapitel kommt hihi.

Lilvroni: Dein Wunsch ist mit Befehl ;) . Und danke für das "hypermäßige" Kompliment g.

Ralna Malfoy: kicher Bis die Story richtig in Fahrt ist, ist sie aus... Und immer schön gespannt bleiben.

Blue: Ein Liebesgeständnis an meine Story ganz gerührt is. Nicht mehr lange und du wirst wissen, was sie noch alles herausfinden g. Ich weiß es schon ;P

tita-kun: Hm, ja, irgendwie hat es schon was von Meister-Sklave. Und eine Antwort auf deine Frage kommt im nächsten Kapitel - soviel sei verraten g.

Tarivi: Ich tue nur, was andere auch tun. Aufhören, wenn man gerne weiterlesen würde g. Anderswo wurde ich dafür schon als "Sadist" und "Biest" bezeichnet... grummel. Und das Kapitel ging jetzt doch wesentlich schneller und das nächste ist auch schon fertig g. Irgendwie muss das an deinen Reviews liegen ;) dafür knuddel

ghostbat: Na wenn ich von jemand reviewfaulem extra ein Review bekomm, dann schreib ich selbstverständlich weiter g.

juno5: Ich hoffe, dass das Warten sich gelohnt hat. Und sei beruhigt, ich werde diese Story zu ende bringen und das sogar in absehbarer Zeit g.

Hey, wow, das waren jetzt doch auch 10 Revs staun. Damit hatte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet...

Also, bis zum nächsten Kapitel ;)


	7. Kapitel

**Kapitel 7**

Nur das Rascheln von Papier zeriss die Stille in dem Zimmer und das Licht des Zauberstabs beleuchtete einen flammendroten und einen silberblonden Haarschopf, die sich nun dicht gedrängt über die Seiten des Tagesbuchs senkten.

Wie gebannt hing Jacks Blick an den handschriftlichen Wörtern, die Wort um Wort, Satz um Satz die Seiten füllten und einen neuen Tag aus Harry Potters Leben beleuchteten.

07.03.2014

Mein Verstand weigert sich, die letzten Stunden zu begreifen, zu akzeptieren. Vielleicht träume ich das alles nur und bald werde ich aufwachen und, werde ich mir dann wünschen, dass es kein Traum war?

Draco lebt.

Ich fuhr zurück zum Haus, mit dem Taxi. Mir fiel sofort eine Art flackerndes Licht auf, das aus dem Wohnzimmerfenster im ersten Stock schien. Mir stockte das Herz, er war also immer noch da, er war wirklich da. Es kostete mich all meine Selbstbeherrschung nicht sofort wieder zu verschwinden und stattdessen das Haus zu betreten. Langsam, Schritt für Schritt, erklomm ich die Treppe. Meine Gedanken wurden nur von einem einzigen Wort beherrscht: Draco.

Endlich erreichte ich das Wohnzimmer. Draco saß in einem der alten Ohrensessel und las im flackernden Licht des Kaminfeuers und einiger Kerzen. So, wie er es so oft getan hatte. So, als wäre nie etwas passiert. Dann sah er auf, blickte mich an und ich konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten. Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass mich das verwirrte, dass es mich schmerzte.

Der Blick seiner eisgrauen Augen nahm schließlich den meinen gefangen und lange Zeit sahen wir uns einfach nur an.

Heute Morgen war ich hierher aufgebrochen um mich endgültig zu lösen Um mich zu verabschieden, von meiner Vergangenheit, von Draco. Und jetzt? Ihn nun vor mir zu sehen, nicht als Geist, sondern als einen Mann aus Fleisch und Blut, das war mehr als ich ertragen konnte. Ein dumpfer Druck legte sich auf meine Brust, erschwerte mir das Atmen, mein Herz begann zu schmerzen und mein Körper zu zittern. Blitzartig tauchten Erinnerungsfetzen in meinen Gedanken auf. Erinnerungen, die ich so lange verbannt hatte. Erinnerungen an jenen letzten Abend, an sein Gesicht, wie er mich ansah, der Unglaube, das Entsetzen. Erinnerte mich an das, was er mich heute hatte fühlen lassen – seine Gefühle von damals.

„Wie ist es möglich?", flüsterte ich.

Schweigend begann Draco die Knöpfe seines dunkelgrünen Umhangs zu öffnen, dann die seines schwarzen Hemdes. Ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen, entblößte er seine weiße, makellose Brust, von der sich deutlich und verführerisch die dunklen Brustwarzen abhoben. Ein verzückter Seufzer entrang sich meiner Kehle. Doch dann fiel mein Blick auf die Narbe auf der linken Brust. Eine feine, blitzförmige Narbe. Unwillkürlich fuhr meine Hand an meine Stirn und Draco lächelte.

„Deine eigene Liebe stand dir im Weg", wisperte er.

Mit einer überwältigenden Kraft drängte sich die Erinnerung nun an die Oberfläche, ließ mich schwanken.

Durch Zufall hatte ich damals von Arthurs Tod erfahren, dass er bei einem der vielen Todesserangriffe getötet worden war. Ich wollte es, konnte es nicht glauben. Doch diese Nachricht trieb mich aus dem Haus, zu der Beerdigung. Im Schatten der Bäume wurde ich Zeuge der Trauerprozession. Ich sah all meine Freunde wieder, es öffnete mir die Augen, machte mir klar, was ich angerichtet hatte, verdunkelte mein Herz. Ziellos irrte ich danach durch die Gegend, durch London. Überall sah und hörte ich von Voldemorts Schatten, von dem Leid und dem Schrecken den er und seine Todesser verbreiteten, von der Frage, wo Harry Potter war. Hass ergriff von mir Besitz, unbändiger, alles vernichtender Hass, auf Voldemort, auf Draco und mich selbst. So kehrte ich schließlich in unser Haus zurück, wo ich Draco lesend vor dem Kamin antraf.

Ich konnte in ihm nicht mehr das Wesen erkennen, dass ich liebte. Sah in ihm nur noch meinen Peiniger, meinen Kerkermeister, von dem ich mich befreien musste.

Draco hatte mich mittlerweile bemerkt und war lächelnd auf mich zugetreten. Als er nur noch zwei Schritte vor mir stand, griff ich nach meinem Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sein Herz.

„Was tust du da, Harry?", fragte Draco verwundert und blickte mir ins Gesicht. Was er da sah, ließ ihn erschrocken aufkeuchen. Unglaube und Entsetzen spiegelten sich auf seinem blassen Antlitz wieder.

„Harry, nein", hauchte er und seine eisgrauen Augen sahen mich groß und flehend an.

Doch nichts was er hätte sagen können, hätte mich von meinem Vorhaben abhalten können und das schien auch Draco zu begreifen. Ganz langsam schlich sich Erkenntnis in seine Augen – ich würde ihn töten. Kurz flackerte Widerstand in seinem Blick auf, doch auch er wusste, dass er es nicht schaffen würde. Lange bevor er seinen Zauberstab in seinen Händen halten würde, hätte der Todesfluch ihn schon getroffen. Dann geschah etwas, mit dem ich nicht gerechnet hatte.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er zärtlich und in seinen Augen schwammen Tränen.

„Avada Kedavra", antwortete ich kalt, aber mit einem Zittern in der Stimme. Dracos Körper sackte zusammen und ich dachte nicht einmal daran, nach dem Puls zu fühlen. Packte stattdessen nur seinen Körper und verfrachtete ihn in den nahegelegen Wald. Ließ ihn dort einfach so zurück.

Mit dieser Tat war auch der letzte Funken Liebe oder Mitgefühl aus mir verschwunden. Hass pulsierte durch meine Adern, angetrieben von Machthunger.

Wer einmal einen Menschen bewusst getötet hat, der fühlt für kurze Zeit eine ungeahnte Macht, will sie wieder spüren, verfällt ihr. Oh, die Verbotenen Flüche schmecken so süß.

Und so machte ich mich auf, Voldemort zu töten.

Durch einen Tränenschleier sah ich nun wieder auf Draco, der noch immer in dem Sessel saß und dessen Blick noch immer auf mir ruhte. Er lebte und ich spürte keinen Hass mehr. Schon lange nicht mehr. Dem Machthunger, dem Hunger nach schwarzer Magie oder jeglicher Zauberei hatte ich erst vorhin wieder erfolgreich bekämpft.

Ich spürte nichts, fühlte nichts – außer einer alles verschlingenden Leere, einer unendlich schweren Schuld, einer Sehnsucht, die mir gleichzeitig so bekannt und doch so fremd erschien. Der Sehnsucht, wieder in Dracos Armen zu liegen. Ich konnte mich nicht länger selbst belügen.

„Kannst du mir jemals verzeihen?", fragte ich leise und ohne jede Hoffnung.

„Ich weiß es nicht", meinte Draco ernst und sah mich dabei traurig an. „Es gab eine Zeit, da hasste ich dich, da wollte ich dich suchen, um dich zu foltern und schließlich zu töten. Aber jetzt? Ich hatte viel Zeit zum Nachdenken... Kannst du mir denn verzeihen?"

„Ich dir? Was?" Ich war ehrlich überrascht.

„Das, was ich dir angetan habe", erklärte Draco mit einem matten Lächeln. „Alles was ich zu meiner Entschuldigung vorbringen kann, ist, dass ich damals noch sehr jung war, verzogen, stolz und dumm."

„Natürlich verzeihe ich dir. Alles was du willst." Bei Merlin, ich würde mir eigenhändig das Herz aus dem Leib reißen, wenn er es von mir verlangen würde. Denn jetzt, da er vor mir stand, mit mir sprach, musste ich erkennen, dass sich an meinen Gefühlen in all den Jahren nichts geändert hatte. Die gleiche aufopfernde, selbstzerstörerische Liebe begann wieder durch meine Adern zu pulsieren, nur brennender, heißer, verzehrender als jemals zuvor, versehen mit einer dunklen Nuance, die ich nicht in Worte fassen kann.

Süßes Erstaunen breitete sich auf Dracos Gesicht aus.

„Harry"; flüsterte er.

Mit wenigen Schritten war ich bei ihm, beugte mich zu ihm hinunter, nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände und presste meine Lippen verlangend auf seine. Nach kurzem Zögern begann Draco den Kuss zu erwidern und hemmungslos machte ich mich daran seinen Mund zu plündern.

Gierig fiel ich über ihn her, ganz so wie ein Verdurstender über ein Glas Wasser. Ich wollte diesen blonden Teufel, ich wollte ihn ganz und gar – seinen Körper, sein Herz und seine Seele. Und mit einem triumphierenden Ausdruck in den eisgrauen Augen gab mir Draco, was ich wollte und ich nahm es rücksichtslos, die schrillenden Alarmglocken in meinem Kopf missachtend.

Erst im Morgengrauen kehrte ich in das Weasley-Haus zurück, verwirrt, glücklich, müde, lebendig und mit einem Hunger auf mehr.

Ich spüre diesen Hunger auch jetzt noch, zwei Stunden später und er wird stärker.

Jack schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Nein, das ist eine Lüge. Das ganze ist nichts weiter als die kranke Phantasie von einem Perversen."

Wütend schlug der Rotschopf das Tagebuch zu. Harry Potter, **sein** Harry Potter und schwarze Magie? Niemals!

„Mir fällt es auch schwer das zu akzeptieren, aber wieso sollte jemand so etwas als Tagebuch schreiben und hier auf dem Dachboden verstecken?", fragte Finlay ruhig.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?! Es ist mir auch völlig egal!", schnappte Jack und bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er sich die gleichen Fragen auch schon mal gestellt hatte und dass das noch gar nicht so lange her war.

Trotzig verstaute Jack das Tagebuch zwischen Matratze und Bettrahmen und drehte sich auf die Seite, den Blick gen Wand.

Jack war ja bereit gewesen dieser Geschichte mit Draco Glauben zu schenken, aber die Sache mit der schwarzen Magie und dem Mord, das war einfach... das konnte nicht stimmen. Es durfte nicht stimmen.

Jacks Bild des strahlenden Helden Harry Potter hatte sich im Laufe des Lesens in das eines tragischen Helden Harry Potter gewandelt. Aber was sollte er nun in ihm sehen? Einen Mörder? Wenn auch einen ziemlich unfähigen?

Er spürte Finlays Blick auf sich ruhen und wäre jetzt zu gerne von dem Blonden in den Arm genommen worden, aber das war doch albern. Warum nahm ihn das überhaupt so mit? Er war doch erwachsen, oder nicht? Und es konnte ihm doch völlig egal sein, was in diesem Tagebuch stand, oder? Jawohl.

„Schlaf gut", murmelte Finlay und legte kurz sacht die Hand auf Jacks Schulter. Der Rotschopf registrierte beunruhigt den kleinen, warmen Schauer, der ihm daraufhin über den Rücken rieselte und grummelte ein „Gleichfalls."

Müde und durcheinander lauschte er, wie Finlay es sich neben ihm bequem machte. Noch bevor er sich auch nur einen weiteren Gedanken fassen konnte, war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

**####**

mellin: War das schnell genug? g Stimmt, fragen kann man ja mal ;) Und was Jack und Finlay betrifft, hm, wär möglich, dass sie zusammen kommen, nur ob das noch in den letzten zwei Kapiteln passiert ist fraglich...

Momochan: Ja, wie unhöflich, ne? Am besten hören die Beiden sofort auf, mit dem Lesen fremder Tagebucher ;P Und was Finlay betrifft.. mich in geheimnisvolles schweigen hüll.

Blue: Joah, Harry tut mir auch leid. Aber andererseits lass ich ihn doch zu gerne leiden hehe. Und deine Zweifel haben sich leider nicht bestätigt. Draco lebt. Und wie. Und vielleicht gibt es Happy End für Jack und Finlay, vielleicht aber auch nicht ;)

Maia May: ganz verlegen is So ein schönes Review. Danke knuddel noch ganz sprachlos is.

Ralna Malfoy: Dein Warten hat ein Ende und beginnt nun wohl wieder aufs neue g. Diesmal hab ich das Kapitel hoffentlich etwas sanfter beendet - nicht, dass du noch einen Krampf im Gesicht bekommst ;) Zu Finlays Abstammung, verrat ich jetzt mal nichts weiter hüstel. Gespannt sein und weiterlesen...

Archra: Ich und mich für einen Cliff schämen? Nö :P Und auf das Paar wirst du wohl noch eine Weile warten müssen... Ätsch.

juno5: So, das war eindeutig schneller g. Und nach 'Veränderungen' schau ich mal ;)

Majin Micha: Jaah, ich bin gemein =) Tja blütenblätter zupf sie kommen zusammen, sie kommen nicht zusammen, sie kommen zusammen, sie .... g

Myu: Kurz und deutlich g. Ähm, danke jedenfalls.

Ödarius: Hi du 'tanzendes Prärieschwein' g. lol Du hast vielleicht Ideen... Herrlich. Das mit Draco dürfte sich ja geklärt haben und das mit Jack und Finlay... Tjaha... Lalala g.

Krieger des Wahnsinns: Jaah, ich weiß, ich bin immer an allem Schuld und habe einen schlechten Einfluss ;P Aber du machst mich ganz verlegen rot werd. So gut bin ich gar nicht...


	8. Kapitel

**Auf ewig 8**

Als Jack am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich seltsam beklommen.

‚Und das nur wegen dieses dämlichen Tagebuchs,' grollte er in Gedanken.

Wütend setzte sich der Rotschopf auf und musste feststellen, dass bereits alle aufgestanden waren – sogar Finlay.

Missmutig raffte sich nun also auch Jack auf und tapste in die Küche, wo wie immer Hochbetrieb herrschte.

Finlay saß am Küchentisch und sah auf, als Jack die Küche betrat. Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke und Jack spürte ein angenehmes Prickeln im Bauch. Verwirrt senkte er den Blick, doch ein Nachhall des Gefühls blieb bestehen.

Hatte er nicht schon genug Probleme mit dem Tagebuch? Musste er sich jetzt auch noch ausgerechnet in Finlay verlieben?

Der Rotschopf zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Verlieben? Hallo? Was dachte er denn jetzt schon wieder? Er würde sich doch sicher nicht in einen Jungen verlieben. – Richtig, er war es bereits.

Als hätte ihm jemand einen Schlag versetzt, taumelte Jack rückwärts.

„Jack, Liebling, willst du nichts essen?", fragte seine Mutter mit sorgenvollem Blick auf ihren Sprössling.

„Nein, Mum.", murmelte Jack und floh, nach einem weiteren verstohlenen Blick auf Finlay, aus der Küche.

„Na, was ist denn mit dir? Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen.", witzelte sein Cousin Bill, der gerade in die Küche wollte.

„Keinen Geist... Sondern ein Mann aus Fleisch und Blut.", antwortete Jack leise.

Bill lachte belustigt auf. „Was ist denn mit dir heute Morgen los?"

Doch statt eine Antwort zu geben, ließ Jack seinen Cousin einfach stehen, ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer und verkroch sich wieder in seinem Bett.

Als nur ein paar Minuten später die Tür geöffnet wurde, warf Jack einen Blick über die Schulter und sah Finlay hereinkommen. Hastig richtete er seine Augen wieder auf die Wand, so dass er nur hörte, wie der Blonde zum Bett kam und sich auf der Bettkante niederließ.

„Wir müssen morgen abreisen.", meinte Finlay leise und - täuschte er sich oder klang Finlay wirklich etwas traurig?

„Der Chef meiner Schwester macht Stress..."

„Oh.", war alles was Jack dazu sagen konnte. Er fühlte sich überrumpelt. Er wollte nicht, dass Finlay ging... Er wollte - ja, was wollte er eigentlich?

Schweigen senkte sich über den Raum, doch Jack empfand es nicht als unangenehm. Er genoss das Wissen und ja, das Gefühl, dass Finlay da war – noch.

Zum Mittag hin stand Jack dann doch entgültig auf und in stummen Einverständnis, wie es dem Rotschopf schien, suchten die beiden Jungen immer wieder die Nähe des anderen. Unauffällige, flüchtige, ja fast zufällige Berührungen und Blicke begleiteten den Tag, während sie mit den anderen lachten und scherzten.

Nur Paula schien etwas zu merken, da sie sich am Abend schließlich vor Finlay aufbaute, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und den Blonden streng ansah.

„Er gehört mir.", verkündete sie fast trotzig.

Jack verschluckte sich hustend an seinem Saft, während Bill und Fenton mühsam ein Lachen unterdrückten.

„Ein Mensch kann einem anderen Menschen nicht gehören.", erklärte Finlay sanft lächelnd.

Das kleine Mädchen blinzelte überlegend und sah Finlay dann groß an.

„Aber ich heirate ihn trotzdem."

„Wenn er das will...", meinte der Blonde nun schmunzelnd.

„Aber wenn er lieber dich heiratet, dann nehm ich eben Bill.", erklärte die Kleine, warf dem verdutzten Bill einen koketten Blick zu und stolzierte davon.

Fenton prustete los und klopfte seinem Bruder auf die Schulter.

„Mr. zweite Wahl."

Während sich die beiden Brüder geschwisterlich zankten, tauschten Jack und Finlay einen langen Blick, bis Jack schließlich die Augen niederschlug und eine leichte Röte seine Wangen überzog.

Er glaubte zu spüren, wie Finlay fein lächelte und als er verstohlen aufsah, wurde dieses Gefühl bestätigt. Hilfe!

Abrupt stand der Rotschopf auf, woraufhin sein Stuhl polternd umkippte. Fahrig wollte er ihn wieder hinstellen, verhakte sich aber irgendwie mit einem Bein in den Stuhlbeinen und ging nun ebenfalls zu Boden. Mit hochrotem Kopf rappelte er sich wieder auf und floh unter den überraschten Blicken von Bill und Fenton in den Garten.

Mit geschlossenen Augen reckte er sein glühendes Gesicht in die frostige Nachtluft und genoss die Abkühlung.

Hinter sich hörte er Schritte, die leise im Schnee knirschten und ohne sich umzusehen, wusste er, dass es Finlay war.

„Alles okay?", fragte der Blonde sacht und Jack spürte, wie er von der Seite gemustert wurde.

Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen, den Blick auf den Sternenhimmel gerichtet und nickte. Doch nichts war okay und er war sich sicher, dass Finlay das wusste.

Aus den Augenwinkel sah Jack, wie Finlay dazu ansetzte, etwas zu sagen, es dann aber ließ und nun ebenfalls die Sterne betrachtete.

„Ist es nicht seltsam, zu wissen, dass Harry und Draco genau die selben Sterne betrachtet haben?", fragte Finlay nach einer Weile leise.

Jack sah kurz zu dem Blonden.

„Glaubst du, sie haben das?"

„Wie könnte man es nicht?"

Jack nickte erneut. Ja, mit Sicherheit hatten sie das. Draco, die Arme um Harry gelegt, um ihn vor der Kälte zu schützen... Harrys Kopf ruhte auf Dracos Schulter, glücklich lächelnd... Ja, solche Momente hatte es bei den Beiden bestimmt gegeben.

Der Rotschopf fühlte eine unbestimmte Traurigkeit in sich aufsteigen. Sie kam tief aus seiner Brust und breitete sich in seinen Gliedern aus, entlockte ihm einen Seufzer. Er würde sich nicht anmaßen, über Harry zu urteilen. Er konnte nicht jemanden dafür verurteilen, zu lieben, sich nach einem kleinen bisschen Glück zu sehnen und alles zu tun, um das festzuhalten. Nein, er musste Harry eher dafür bewundern, dass er das bisschen Glück aufgegeben hatte, um die Welt zu retten, und die Stärke besessen hatte, nicht der nächste Dunkle Lord zu werden.

„Hättest du was dagegen, wenn wir weiterlesen?", fragte Finlay schließlich. „Ich meine, ich wüsste schon gerne wie das mit den Beiden ausgegangen ist und da wir morgen..."

„Nein, schon okay. Gehen wir rein.", meinte Jack bedrückt. Bereits in wenigen Stunden war Finlay wieder verschwunden. Doch dieses Gefühl würde sicherlich nicht so einfach wieder gehen. Der Rotschopf sah Finlay an, wollte ihn mit diesem Blick zwingen, nicht zu gehen. Im Augenwinkel sah er die Hand des Blonden zucken, so als ob er sie heben wollte, um ihn zu berühren. Plötzlich überkam Jack Angst. Nein, das würde es nur noch schlimmer machen, denn Finlay würde so oder so gehen müssen. Hastig drehte er sich um und ging zurück zum Haus. Am Knirschen des Schnees erkannte er, dass der Blonde ihm folgte.

Kurz darauf lagen Jack und Finlay in ihren Schlafanzügen in Jacks Bett, das Tagebuch aufgeschlagen in Jacks Händen, während Finlay mit seinem Zauberstab Licht spendete.

_08.03.2014_

_Der Hunger, mein Verlangen nach Draco bringt mich fast um den Verstand und doch gehe ich nicht._

_Ich harre im Haus der Weasleys aus, kann nicht stillsitzen, kann nicht schlafen._

_Mit vor Müdigkeit geröteten Augen und einem vor Schlafentzug leicht zitternden Körper geistere ich durch das Haus, ruhelos. Die Glückseligkeit, die durch meine Adern strömt, lässt mich glauben, zu schweben. Doch gleichzeitig fühle ich mich elend und unvollkommen, denn er ist jetzt nicht hier, bei mir._

_Warum, so wundere ich mich, frage den Mond und die Unendlichkeit des Himmels, warum gehe ich nicht einfach wieder zu ihm? Was hält mich hier zurück? Welche Macht ist gegen diese Verbindung?_

_Mein Engel ist zu mir zurückgekehrt, hat mir vergeben. Nichts steht unserem Glück mehr im Wege. Welcher Wahnsinn lässt mich zögern?_

__

_09.03.2014_

_Ich spüre Hermines sorgenvolle Blicke auf mir._

_Wie soll ich ihr erklären, was los ist?_

_Ich kann es ihr nicht sagen. Niemals darf sie von alldem erfahren und da ich nicht schon wieder lügen will, schweige ich. Wachend. Wartend und ich weiß nicht worauf._

__

_Kein Schlaf zu finden, keine Ruhe ist eines der schlimmsten Leiden, das einem Menschen befallen kann._

_Ich habe das Gefühl, völlig neben mir zu stehen. Ich schlafe schon mit offenen Augen, die mittlerweile brennen. Meine Glieder sind bleiern und doch zittern sie. Mein ganzer Körper schreit nach Schlaf, während mein Herz und meine Seele nach Draco gieren._

_Und doch bin ich noch immer hier, schreibe in mein Tagebuch. Die Buchstaben verschwimmen zu zusammenhangslosen Fetzen - Schlangen auf weißem Papier._

_Angst hält mich hier, kriecht heimtückisch durch meine Adern, vergiftet meine Sinne, zwingt mich zu diesem Elend, ertränkt mich in Verzweiflung._

_Angst vor dem was war, vor dem was ist, vor dem was sein wird._

_Angst vor Draco._

_Angst vor mir selbst._

_Wer bin ich?_

_Wer ist Draco?_

_Es ist egal, es spielt keine Rolle._

_Ich kann es nicht mehr länger ertragen._

_Ich werde zurückgehen._

__

_15.03.2014_

_Nun ist wieder zusammen, was zusammen gehört._

_Diese Worte gehen mir nicht aus dem Kopf und jedes Mal, wenn ich in Dracos Augen blicke, sehe ich sie bestätigt._

_Ja, wir sind wieder vereint, sind wieder eins und ich fühle mich glücklicher und lebendiger als jemals zuvor._

_Ich weiß, dass ich die Vergangenheit beschönige und andere Sachen einfach verdränge, aber es kümmert mich nicht. Was zählt ist das Hier und Jetzt. Was zählt ist Draco._

_Wenn ich nicht bei ihm in unserem Haus bin, singe und summe ich leise vor mich hin, und bin voller Vorfreude auf das nächste Treffen._

_Hermine und Ron verstehen nicht ganz, was mit mir los ist, aber ich weiß, dass es ihnen viel bedeutet, mich so glücklich zu sehen. Vor allem nach den letzten Tagen._

__

_17.03.2014_

_Ich hätte es wissen müssen! Draco wäre nicht er selbst, wenn er einfach zufrieden in der Gegenwart leben würde._

_Heute hat er mich gefragt, wie es in Zukunft mit uns weitergehen soll. Ich habe nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und gemeint, dass von mir aus alles so bleiben könnte, wie es ist. Er hat gelächelt und mich nachdenklich angesehen._

_Ich spüre, dass er irgendetwas plant._

_Ich habe Angst vor Veränderung._

__

_20.03.2014_

_Draco ist vollkommen verrückt geworden! Der Kerl hat sie doch nicht mehr alle!_

_Oh, ich fasse es nicht!_

_Typisch Slytherin!_

_Ich bin vollkommen aufgewühlt, wütend, zornig, verstört._

_Ich kann das nicht tun!_

__

_21.03.2014_

_Ich habe mich etwas beruhigt, kann wieder klarer denken und doch ändert es nichts. Was Draco verlangt, kann ich nicht tun und doch wird mir immer bewusster, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit für uns gibt._

_Und dennoch weigere ich mich. Ich kann Hermine und Ron und auch den anderen das nicht antun._

_Nicht schon wieder._

__

_23.03.2014_

_Ich habe noch mal mit Draco über alles gesprochen und ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er diesen Plan bereits hatte, als er mir vor ein paar Tagen wieder zum ersten Mal entgegengetreten ist. Und ich fürchte, dass das erst der Anfang ist. Irgendetwas hat mein blondes Herz vor._

_Draco._

_Tränen der Verzweiflung sammeln sich in meinen Augen, lassen meine Sicht verschwimmen. Ich will nicht tun, was er verlangt und doch werde ich es tun. Denn ich kann nicht anders und er weiß das. Er weiß, dass ich alles für ihn tun würde. Alles._

_Er ist mein Engel, mein Herz, mein Leben._

_Ich kann nicht ohne ihn sein._

_Aber kann ich mit ihm sein?_

_Nein. Er beherrscht mich, zerstört mich._

_24.03.2014_

_Lieber lasse ich mich von ihm zerstören, als dass ich ohne ihn lebe._

_Mein Entschluss steht fest. Zum zweiten Mal in meinem Leben entscheide ich mich für Draco und gegen meine Freunde, gegen mich selbst._

_Nun, dann soll es wohl wirklich so sein._

#########

mellin: hoff noch ein bisschen weiter und ich seh gute chancen, dass dein wunsch in erfüllung geht ;) und das liegt dann nicht an mir, sondern an den beiden selbst g

Maia: snief und deine reviews bringen mich fast zum heulen. du bist so gut zu mir. ich glaub, ich liebe dich. willst du mich net heiraten ;)

ralna: ich sag net "ja" ich sag "lies das nächste kapitel" hehe - wird wieder nur ne kleine ewigkeit ;)  
und draco ist mal sowas von am leben, dass es für manche nicht sehr lustig wird... öhm sich schnell die klappe zuhalt

archra: harry und art? hüstel . art is doch sooo liep =)

skateZ: danke froi. schneller ging net g

kleene: auch dir ein danke. hach, es ist so schön, wenn mein geschreibsel wem gefällt g.

ödarius: mich weglach zu genial. ich denke gerade ernsthaft über ein zwilingsbruder-dampfnudeln-imperium-sequel zu dieser geschichte nach ;)

legobaustein: rot werd wie ne tomate schluck review nochmal les kein wort rausbring vor verlegenheit und ergriffenheit

juno5: ich hoffe mal, du hast viel spaß im urlaub, trotz des kleinen sch# g. und tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht länger schreiben. geht einfach nicht snief. und ja, ich hab mal reingelesen und schlecht iste es wirklich nicht g.

deedochan: aaalso, erstmal danke ;)  
und nein, er hat ron und hermine nie gesagt, wie was wo und warum. hm, vielleicht kommt in der fortsetzung, wie genau harry voldy getötet hat... und was jack und fin betrifft - abwarten =)  
und ich hab absolut nichts dagegen solcher art zugemüllt zu werden ;)


	9. Kapitel

**Auf ewig 9**

„Harrys Todestag", murmelte Finlay als sein Blick auf das Datum der nächsten Eintragung fiel.

„Meinst du, die Beiden haben sich...?"

Jack wagte es nicht, die Frage auszusprechen, ob die beiden sich umgebracht hatten.

„Finden wir es heraus", meinte der Blonde nur und senkte den Kopf wieder über die Tagebuchseiten.

Jack atmete noch einmal tief durch und tat es Finlay dann gleich.

30.04.2014

Die letzten vier Wochen sind vergangen wie im Flug.

Draco hat sich um alles bezüglich des Plans gekümmert, so dass ich mich voll auf meine Freunde konzentrieren konnte. Ich will mir alles einprägen, will nichts vergessen.

Während ich mit ihnen lache und scherze, fühle ich mich manchmal wie ein Verräter und dann möchte ich den ganzen Plan einfach abblasen.

Wie kann ich ihnen das nur antun?

Doch dann denke ich an Draco und ich weiß wieder wofür ich es tue.

Nun sitze ich zum letzten Mal an meinem Schreibtisch im Fuchsbau. In wenigen Stunden ist es soweit. Dann werde ich meine Freunde nie mehr wieder sehen.

Noch kann ich Draco absagen, noch habe ich die Möglichkeit dazu...

**: - : **

Mein Abschiedsbrief ist fertig. Wie automatisch habe ich ihn geschrieben. Irgendein Teil meines Ichs hat die Kontrolle übernommen und lässt mich den Plan durchziehen, während andere Teile in mir noch am Überlegen sind.

' Ich kann so nicht weitermachen. Es ist zu viel, um es zu ertragen.

Ihr werdet alle in meinem Herzen bleiben und ich hoffe, dass ihr mir eines Tages verzeihen könnt.

Harry'

Und ich hoffe, dass ich mir eines Tages verzeihen kann.

**: - : **

Es ist soweit.

Das Gift wird die Illusion des Helden Harry Potter töten, an dessen Grab die Zaubererwelt trauern wird.

Und ich werde mit Draco ein neues Leben beginnen, während ein anderer für mich begraben wird.

Der Anfang vom Ende beginnt.

Die Ewigkeit geht weiter.

Jack blätterte automatisch weiter, doch die nächste Seite war leer, ebenso wie die folgenden.

„Das war die letzte Eintragung..."

„Dachte ich mir", kam es nachdenklich von Finlay. Dann sah er auf und blickte Jack direkt in die Augen. Ein prickelnder Blitz fuhr in den Magen des Rothaarigen und er spürte, wie seine Wangen sich rot färbten.

„Weißt du was das bedeutet?", fragte der Blonde mit leicht zitternder Stimme.

‚Ja', dachte Jack. ‚Das heißt, dass ich dich liebe, verdammt noch mal...' Doch natürlich wusste er, dass Finlay das nicht gemeint hatte und daher schüttelte er nur tonlos den Kopf.

„Vielleicht lebt Harry Potter noch.... Außer er ist mittlerweile an irgendwas gestorben. Aber er könnte noch leben."

Die Augen des Rotschopfs weiteten sich erkennend.

„Und Draco auch. Möglicherweise der letzte noch lebende Todesser..."

Jack lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Was, wenn diese Theorie tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprach? Was, wenn Harry und Draco tatsächlich noch lebten? Irgendwo. Unerkannt. Ja, was dann? Nichts und dann. Es änderte im Prinzip rein gar nichts und dennoch... Es war ein seltsames, irgendwie beängstigendes Gefühl. Wo konnten die Beiden jetzt sein? Sie waren ja genauso alt wie Granny Hermine. Ob sie dann alt und runzlig in einem Seniorenheim saßen, noch immer verliebt wie am ersten Tag und sich dennoch zankten, wie ein altes Ehepaar?

Unwillkürlich musste der Rotschopf grinsen.

„Was ist jetzt so lustig?", fragte Finlay irritiert.

„Ich musste nur gerade dran denken, wie es Harry und Draco wohl im Altersheim geht..."

Der Blonde sah Jack kurz verdutzt an, bevor sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Die zwei sind bestimmt total kauzig..."

Jack nickte kichernd. Tief im Innern wusste er zwar, dass diese Witzelei nichts weiter als ein simpler und ablenkender Schutzmechanismus war, um dieses doch recht aufwühlende Wissen zu verarbeiten, doch das verdrängte er einfach.

Noch eine ganze Weile malten sie sich spöttelnd und kichernd aus, wie Harry und Draco wohl im Alter waren bis Jack ein Gähnen nicht länger unterdrücken konnte.

Finlay gähnte keine zwei Sekunden später, was dazu führte dass die beiden Jungen unterdrückt losprusteten und ihr Lachen rasch im Kissen erstickten, um die drei jüngeren nicht zu wecken.

Als Jack den Kopf wieder hob, sah er direkt in funkelnde grüne Augen, die viel zu nah waren. Finlays Gesicht war viel zu nah… Er konnte dessen warmen Atem auf der Haut spüren, die unwillkürlich dort zu kribbeln begann, wo der warme, süße Lufthauch sie streifte.

Die Luft um sie herum schien plötzlich zu knistern und immer schwerer zu werden.

Jack wurde ganz benommen und bekam das Gefühl sich in grünen Tiefen zu verlieren.

Als sich Finlays Gesicht noch näher schob, weiteten sich Jacks Augen leicht. Dann spürte er eine federleichte, sanfte Berührung auf seinen Lippen und schloss seufzend die Augen. Doch die Berührung verging so schnell wieder, dass Jack sich nicht sicher war, ob er sie überhaupt gespürt hatte.

Verwirrt blinzelnd öffnete er seine Augen wieder und sah wie sich Finlays Rückansicht vom Bett erhob.

„Ich schlaf heute Nacht auf dem Sofa…", meinte der Blonde, und noch ehe Jack überhaupt registrierte, was er gesagt hatte, schloss sich die Tür hinter Finlay bereits wieder.

Völlig perplex sah der Rotschopf die Tür an. Das war… was war? ... wie? Egal. Jack wusste im Moment nur eines und das dafür mit jeder Faser seines Seins.

Der rothaarige Junge sprang aus dem Bett und stürmte die Treppe hinunter. Schnell atmend kam er in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer zum Stehen und hielt sich mit einer Hand am Türrahmen fest.

Finlay stand mit dem Profil zu ihm am Kamin und sah in das kleine, lodernde Feuer, das er gerade angezündet haben musste. Das rotorange Licht flackerte über die hoch gewachsene, silberblonde Gestalt und hüllte sie in ein fast unwirkliches Licht.

So musste Draco ausgesehen haben in der untergehenden Sonne, schoss es Jack durch den Kopf.

Eine ganze Weile standen sie beide so da, während Jack den Anblick des Blonden tief in seinem Gedächtnis und seinem Herzen verankerte. Wie von einem Magneten angezogen ging er schließlich auf Finlay zu, schlich sich viel mehr von hinten an ihn heran und legte ihm dann sacht die Arme um die Schultern.

Finlay zuckte leicht zusammen, verspannte sich unter der Berührung und drehte den Kopf, um Jack anzusehen.

„Was…?"

„Sssch", meinte Jack nur und legte einen Finger an Finlays Lippen. Dann schmiegte er seine Stirn an Finlays Nacken.

Nach und nach spürte er, wie sich der Blonde entspannte und schließlich sanft die Hände auf Jacks Arme legte.

So standen sie eine ganze Weile da, bis sich Finlay in der Umarmung umdrehte.

Jack hob den Kopf und blickte hinauf in das zärtlich lächelnde Gesicht, das auf ihn herabsah. Die grünen Augen blitzten spitzbübisch auf und der Blonde setzte einen sachten Kuss auf Jacks Nasenspitze. Dieser krauste daraufhin leicht die Nase.

„Eh…" Weiter kam Jack nicht in seinem Protest, da sein Mund nun von einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verschlossen wurde. Seine Knie wurden weich und seine Beine drohten ihm den Dienst zu versagen, als sein Mund hemmungslos erobert wurde. In Finlays Mund aufstöhnend gaben Jacks Beine schließlich nach und er spürte, wie er von erstaunlich starken Armen aufgefangen und gehalten wurde.

Kurzerhand schlang er seine Arme fest um Finlays Hals und presste sich eng an den sehnigen Körper. Als sich ihre heißen Lenden gegeneinander drückten, entkam ihnen beiden ein erregtes Keuchen.

Völlig paralysiert ließ sich Jack in Richtung Sofa dirigieren, wo er sich plötzlich sitzend und mit einem knienden Finlay zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen wieder fand.

Er sah etwas überrumpelt den Blonden an, doch dieser küsste ihn nur wieder, verlangender, hungriger, diesmal. Als sich dazu auch noch vorwitzige Hände unter Jacks Pyjamaoberteil stahlen, schloss der Rotschopf die Augen und bekam nicht einmal mehr mit, wie sich seine klaren Gedanken einer nach dem anderen verabschiedeten. Dafür bekam er umso deutlich mit, wie etwas ganz anderes, körperliches, im Kommen war.

_**: - : **_

Keuchend ließ Finlay seinen Kopf auf Jacks Brust sinken und der Rotschopf legte seine Arme um den leicht bebenden Körper, der ihn gerade so leidenschaftlich geliebt hatte. Mit geschlossenen Augen und einem kleinen, verliebten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, genoss Jack das abklingende Gefühl des soeben erlebten Höhepunkts. Nicht einmal Fliegen war schöner…

„Willst du jetzt immer noch auf dem Sofa schlafen?", fragte er schließlich leise und öffnete ein Auge, als er Finlays Blick auf sich spürte.

„Ich denke, für heute habe ich das Sofa genug in Anspruch genommen", meinte Finlay fein lächelnd.

„Ach? Findest du, ja?", fragte Jack neckend und sah den Blonden herausfordernd an.

„Fordere unser Glück lieber nicht noch ein weiteres Mal heraus. Es ist schon erstaunlich genug, dass uns jetzt niemand erwischt hat…", schmunzelte Finlay und strich Jack eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

Jacks Augen weiteten sich erschrocken – daran hatte er überhaupt nicht gedacht. Plötzlich hatte er es ziemlich eilig wieder in seinen Schlafanzug zu kommen.

Mit einem abschließenden Ratzeputz beseitigte Finlay auch noch die letzten Spuren ihres Beisammenseins und dann schlichen die beiden Jungen in das Schlafzimmer zurück.

Dicht aneinandergekuschelt lagen sie unter der Decke. Für Jack fühlte es sich so an, als sei es schon immer so gewesen und würde auch auf ewig so bleiben. Es war einfach richtig. Es war wunderbar. Es war… Liebe.

Jack seufzte leise und schmiegte sein Gesicht in Finlays Halsbeuge. Er wollte jetzt lieber nicht daran denken, dass sein Engel bereits in wenigen Stunden abreisen würde. Das war im Moment nahezu unvorstellbar. Von zumutbar mal ganz zu schweigen…

„Woran denkst du?", hörte Jack Finlays leise und sachte Stimme.

„Daran, dass du bald weg bist…"

„Aber noch bin ich da."

Jack hob den Kopf und sah Finlay an.

„Ja", hauchte er und ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem zärtlichen, verschmusten Kuss.

_**: - : **_

Doch der nächste Morgen kam nur zu bald und ziemlich übernächtigt saßen die beiden in der Küche recht bedrückt über ihrem Frühstück.

„Fin, hast du dann alles?", fragte Serena und sah in die Küche.

„Jaah…"

„Dann komm. Ich will nicht noch einen Wutausbruch meines Chefs über mich ergehen lassen…"

Finlay warf Jack einen Blick zu und erhob sich langsam.

„Dann machts gut, Jungs, wir sehn uns bestimmt", meinte er an Bill und Fenton gewandt.

„Verlass dich drauf", grinste Bill.

„Ich komm noch mit raus…", meinte Jack und stand nun ebenfalls auf.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen kam ihnen Granny Herm entgegen, gestützt von einem ihrer Enkel.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich als sie Finlay sah und verengten sich dann, als ob sie das Bild so schärfen könnte.

„Du hast seine Augen…", meinte sie leise und fassungslos, jedoch mit einem zärtlichen Unterton. Sie trat näher an Finlay heran und sah dem verwirrten Jungen ins Gesicht.

Sacht strichen die alten, runzligen und leicht gekrümmten Finger über Finlays Wangen.

„So ähnlich…"

„Ist ja gut, Granny. Das ist Finlay, der Bruder von Serena… die hast du doch kennengelernt", erklärte der Enkelsohn.

„Ja… ja… Ich bin nicht senil. Aber er sieht ihm so ähnlich…"

„Jaah… komm, leg dich erstmal eine Weile hin."

Der nicht mehr ganz junge Mann führte die alte Frau weiter, die sich noch einmal nach Finlay umdrehte.

„Was war das denn jetzt?", fragte dieser leise.

„Ich weiß es nicht… Jedenfalls war es sehr merkwürdig…"

„Fin! Jetzt komm endlich!", rief Serena ungeduldig von draußen und Finlay beeilte sich nun lieber.

„Wir schreiben uns, ja?", fragte Jack und sah Finlay mit schwerem Herzen in die Augen.

„Nichts und niemand könnte mich davon abhalten", meinte der Blonde zwinkernd, doch so recht fröhlich wollte seine Miene nicht scheinen.

Einen momentlang sahen sie sich noch tief in die Augen und das sagte mehr, als es in diesem Augenblick tausend Worte gekonnt hätten.

Dann wandte Finlay sich ab und trat zu seiner Schwester.

Mit einem leisen Pling verschwanden die Beiden. Einfach so und ließen nichts als ein Gefühl von Leere zurück.

Jack hörte ein leises Seufzen neben sich und bemerkte jetzt erst seinen Onkel Leighton. Für diesen war es bestimmt nicht einfacher…

„Wie wär's mit einer Runde Quidditch?", fragte Leighton schließlich.

„Ich gewinne sowieso", grinste Jack schelmisch und so ging das Leben weiter, auch wenn es sich für Jack für immer verändert hatte.

**The End (?)**

_**: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - **_

so, meine lieben, das war´s. das war das letzte kapitel.  
ich hoffe, hier mitzulesen hat euch mindestens so viel spaß gemacht wie mir das schreiben.  
wow, das ist die erste längere story die ich fertig bringe _/stolz is/_....  
so, was gibt es sonst noch zu sagen? ähm... vielleicht sehn wir uns ja bei der fortsetzung, falls ich die jemals geschrieben bekommen.... jack und fin weigern sich derzeit noch hartnäckig und draco will unbedingt sein extra süppchen kochen und harry redet schon gar nicht mehr mit mir.... _/sigh/_ ... ups, hab ich jetzt zu viel verraten? _/hehe/_

_/einmal alle knuddel/_

und hier jetzt noch die reviewantworten - die story hat doch tatsächlich die 100er marke geknackt _/staun/_.

ralna malfoy: so, alles ungeklärt und unklar? _/gg/_ bin ja schon gespannt, ob du wieder am aufräumen bist, wenn du das liest - wenn du es überhaupt liest.... _/sigh/_

Maia: hey süße _/s/_ . wie versprochen kommt hier also das pitelchen... ich hoffe, ich bekomme wieder eines dieser reviews, die ich so sehr liebe und net wieder weinen.... _/s/_ - so wie ich immer bei deinen revs vor rührung... meine güte.... hab das letzte gerade nochmal gelesen (okay, drei mal....) und hach.... mir gehts doch gleich viel besser _/s/_ . hdl.

tarivi: so, dieses mal kein cliff... /s/ . hattest du das kapitel nicht sowieso schon mal gelesen? _/sigh/_ oder war das wer anders... _/grübel/_ . und wein nicht wieder.... warum weinen nur immer alle? und wegen einer gewissen kathi unterhalten wir uns noch ;o)

leakyC: meine liebe beta, mein quälgeist und sonnenschein, was soll ich denn nun sagen? zumindest ich, bin wohl nicht mehr zu retten _/g/_ aber ich wette, dass du das schon wusstest _/s/_ .

deedochan: _/knuddel/_ hach, ich werd so gerne von dir "zugemüllt". und ich glaube, dass alle deine fragen und wünsche in diesem kapitel erfüllt wurden. wenn nicht, sag trotzdem "ja".... _/g/_ .

juno5: hat jetzt doch was länger gedauert... ich hoffe, du freust dich trotzdem noch über mein update _/s/_ nur ob sich jack und fin jemals wieder sehn und was nun draco von harry wollte, tja das wird wenn, dann leider erst in der fortsetzung aufgelöst.... _/s/_.

ödarius: _/mich weglach/_ du bist wirklich herrlich. ich kann deine revs tausendmal lesen und lach mich auch beim tausendundeinmalsten lesen noch schlapp.... mir werden die revs wirklich fehlen.... und ich glaub schon allein deswegen muss ich ne fortsetzung schreiben (die du dann natürlich lesen musst ;o) )

momo-chan: war jetzt leider nicht ganz so schnell wie geplant und was draco und harry gemacht haben... tja, ich weiß es und vielleicht werdet ihr es auch erfahren _/hehe/_ .

floppy: willkommen im jack-fin-fanclub _/s/._ ich hoffe, dass sich deine frage geklärt hat, auch wenn ich es nicht so ganz wirklich ausgeschrieben hab, was draco verlangt....


End file.
